Someone in the same situation
by Emma Jay Bentley
Summary: Della Reeves has been raped, her mother doesn't want to pursue the case, she want's her daughter to have a normal life. Someone needs to talk to them. ADA Casey Novak knows exactly the right person for the job. Enter Amy, a pimp punching cop.
1. Meeting Amy

Someone in the same situation

Chapter 1 – Meeting Amy

Precinct

It had been a really long and trying day and for Detective Olivia Benson it was about to get much worse.

"Detective Benson, do you know anyone who was raped at the age of 14 and went on to live a normal life after admitting what happened to her? Do you have any idea how their families coped with the knowledge that everyone in the neighbourhood knew what had happened?" Martha Reeves asked Olivia.

"No."

"Then you can understand why we're not going to continue this, we're a respected family, we can't."

"Cope with the shame?" Olivia finished the sentence. "You can't ignore what's happened to Della Mrs Reeves, this isn't something that she'll wake up one morning and no longer remember chances are it will be with her for the rest of her life, having some form of closure may help her deal with things."

"I'm sorry Detective, there's nothing you can say to change my mind."

"So you're just going to let the guy who raped your daughter get away with it so he's free to do it to someone else?" Olivia asked.

"You're not going to change my mind. Goodbye." Martha replied standing up and leaving.

"The woman has a point." Detective Elliot Stabler replied when Olivia told him what had just happened.

"I never thought you'd agree with her." Olivia said sitting down in disbelief.

"I don't I just think it would be better if Della had someone to speak to who had been through the same thing, aren't some of the rape crisis councillors rape victims?" Elliot defended himself.

"Yes, I'll call them now see if they can help." Olivia said picking up the phone, just then ADA Casey Novak joined them.

"I think I may be able to help." Casey said grimly and Olivia put the phone down.

"You weren't?" Elliot asked worriedly.

"No, but my sister was, maybe she would be able to change their minds." Casey replied softly.

"You never mentioned it before?" Olivia asked.

"It's not something I like to talk about; some things are kept hidden, what happened to Amy isn't the families favourite topic of conversation."

"Amy? Which one's she?" Olivia asked trying to place her.

"The small one, she's the youngest."

"You really think she'd be willing to help?" Elliot asked hopefully.

"Only one way to find out, I'll give her a call now if you like." Casey replied and Olivia handed her the phone.

"Hi is Amy there? It's Casey, her sister." Casey asked over the phone. "No? Ok do you know if she'll be in tomorrow morning say around 9:30…………She will? Great, can you tell her I'll be stopping by, it's about work………the internal review board? …………No, it's to do with my work, can you just give her the message? …………Ok, thanks bye." Casey hung up. "Internal review board?" She asked out loud.

"What?" Elliot asked.

"I said I wanted to speak to her about work and her room mate asked if it was to do with the review board. I wonder what she's done now." Casey replied sitting down.

"What line of work is she involved in?" Olivia asked.

"She's a cop, Vice squad last time I checked."

"Meaning?" Elliot asked knowing that involvement of the IRB was never a good thing.

"She's not exactly the best behaved Cop; in fact she could most likely give you a run for your money and win. You'll like her I bet, you'll find out what she's like tomorrow when you meet her. 9:30am Berkley View apartments." Casey answered. She headed towards the door and Olivia followed.

"You never mentioned this before." Olivia said catching up with her.

"Like I said its not one of my favourite conversation pieces, but I'm sure Amy will be willing to help. She was able to deal with the whole thing better than my parents; maybe speaking to her could help change the Reeves' mind. Or at least help Della come to terms with it, I better get going, I'll see you in the morning." Casey replied hurrying off to the elevator.

Next day

Outside Amy Novak's apartment

"Amy lives here?" Olivia asked as she and Elliot met Casey outside the apartment building, Casey responded with a nod. "I think I'm friends with the wrong sister." She finished.

"I always wondered how she can afford to live here; I mean the apartments are huge. You both ready?" Casey asked opening the entrance door the other two nodded and followed her into the building.

"What she never asked you to be her roommate?" Elliot joked.

"We had enough of one another growing up and she has two roommates anyway." Casey replied showing her ID to the security guard at the front desk.

They were greeted at Amy's door by a soaking wet man stood wrapped in a towel and he had a big welcoming smile on his face.

"Hi, come in, Amy's just in the kitchen." He said allowing them to walk past him.

"I wouldn't mind seeing that face every morning." Olivia whispered to Casey who nodded in agreement.

"Jack I said I'd get the door, hi." Amy said walking into the lounge, straight away Elliot and Olivia noticed the differences between the two sisters, Casey was over 5ft 9 and Amy was just over 5ft 1, Casey was a slim redhead and Amy was a stocky brunette with sparking big brown eyes full of laughter, physically there were as alike as chalk and cheese.

"Well I've already got it, is this about the suspension?" Jack asked Elliot who shook his head. "In that case I won't be needed so I'd better go get ready for work." Jack nodded and left them alone.

"Amy I'd like you to meet Detectives Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson from the special victims unit, Elliot and Liv meet my younger sister Amy." Casey introduced everyone.

"Coffee?" Amy asked her guests who nodded and Casey followed her into the kitchen to help and question her.

"Last night it was the review board, now it's suspension, what's going on Amy?" Casey demanded when they were out of earshot from Olivia and Elliot.

"I've been suspended and I'm facing a review board looking into my conduct on a recent investigation." Amy replied getting some cups from the cupboard.

"Do I even want to know what you did?" Casey asked sensing it wouldn't be good.

"Punched a pimp in the face, in my defence he really beat up this girl and he grabbed my ass. Don't worry though I've got the support of my team and I'm filing a suit against the pimp for sexual harassment since he's charging me with assault." Amy replied casually.

"And you didn't think to tell me this? I'm a lawyer for goodness sakes, I could have helped you." Casey wasn't impressed.

"I've got a lawyer, Jack is dealing with things for me, and likelihood is the assault charges will be dropped if I drop the harassment charge. I'll get a slap on the wrist and things will stay as normal. Now shall we get back to business?" Amy asked knowing that her avoiding the subject would infuriate her sister.

"So you're a cop?" Elliot asked Amy once they were sat drinking their coffees.

"8 years now, it's not the job my parents wanted for me but I enjoy it." Amy replied just as Jack emerged from his room fully dressed in a navy suit, Olivia and Casey looked at each other and smirked he really was handsome.

"I'm going to work; I'll let you know if anything develops, I won't be late home so if you're cooking dinner I wouldn't mind having." Jack started.

"Leo already got in their first, home made pizza." She replied.

"Then I pick cheesecake for desert, and here's $20, buy yourself something nice whilst I'm at work." He joked handing her the money.

"Thanks, I could get used to this, $40 each morning, Leo did the same, see you tonight. And I promise not to spend the money on ice cream to I can eat myself to death following boredom from spending the day cleaning up after you two pigs." She smiled putting the money in her pocket as he left.

"Ok honey, I'll see you later." He smiled giving her a peck on the cheek and leaving.

"He thinks its funny me being suspended; I'm home all day to play mum and wife to him and Leo. So what's the reason behind this visit, from what Leo told me last night you said it was work related?" Amy asked sitting down next to Elliot, Olivia looked at Casey who answered.

"There's this case we're working on, a 14 year old has been raped and her parents have decided not to pursue it. They don't think that she can live a normal life after it; in effect they're worried about brining embarrassment upon themselves. They're of a high social standing in the community." Casey explained.

"It makes me sick when they're like that, what about the girl?" Amy asked disgusted.

"We haven't been able to ask her, we think it would help if the family could speak to someone else who'd been through the same thing." Casey answered.

"And you want me to do it because I have been through it and come out on the other side relatively normal." Amy said.

"No pressure, if you don't feel like you can do it then we'll get onto the rape crisis centre." Olivia added.

"And they'd probably call me, I'm involved with it, it's ok having loads of councillors but they're not much use if they don't really know what they're talking about. I'll do whatever I can to help. The only problem is I can't set foot in a police house unless I've been arrested or ordered in until my suspension is lifted."

"Its fine, we'll deal with that, if you don't mind me asking what have you been suspended for?" Elliot asked being nosey.

"I punched a pimp in the face because he grabbed my ass; it was to do with the case I'm working on. I'm not worried about it really, I'll get a telling off and possibly sent to anger management but the guy deserved it. I know for a fact I'd happily do it again too."

"I'm sure he did, and if a pimp grabbed my ass I'd probably hit him." Elliot smiled.

"I said you'd like her." Casey replied with a grin.

"We'll call you when we've set up a meeting is that ok with you?" Olivia asked finishing her coffee.

"I'm not going anywhere; just call me when you need me." Amy replied.

Precinct

"I can't believe she punched a pimp, I mean she's tiny." Elliot said for the tenth time that morning, he was now reading Amy's service record. "This is an impressive record." He added.

"Why?" Olivia asked wondering what was keeping him so entertained.

"Medals of honour, aced her Detectives exam, been in trouble as many times as me too despite only having been a cop for 8 years. I can't believe she and Casey are related."

"They are pretty different especially in appearance; from what she's told me Casey's more like her older sister and brothers. I've called Mrs Reeves and I've set up a meeting for this afternoon."

"Great, how many siblings does Casey have?" Elliot asked.

"I wouldn't know; I've just spoken to Detective Novak's boss at vice, he see's no reason why she can't help us out as long as she's not actually involved in interviewing anyone. I promised I'll be ensuring you two keep a close eye on her." Captain Cragen replied.

"Will do boss." Elliot replied.

"From what I've been told you two should get along like a house on fire." Cragen added leaving the two detectives alone,

"What does he mean by that?" Elliot asked.

"Both have a knack for getting into trouble over your job." Olivia replied without giving the answer a moments thought.


	2. Back on track

Chapter 2 – Back on track

Reeves Residence

"So this is the place?" Amy asked getting out of the car and looking at the posh house.

"Compared to your apartment it doesn't look like much, how much is the rent on your place anyway?" Olivia asked, Elliot wasn't with them it was simply a girls only exercise.

"More than enough but the view of the park makes up for it, also I get a reduction in the rent from the guys because I do most of the cooking and cleaning."

"Cleaning up after 2 guys I bet that's fun." Olivia sighed as they walked to the front door.

"Jack is spotless, and Leo has the en suite that he cleans himself so it's not that bad. So what is the girls name again?" Amy asked struggling to remember.

"Della Reeves she's 14." Olivia replied knocking on the door.

"Detective Benson, and you are?" Mrs Reeves asked Amy as she opened the door.

"Amy Novak, I'm a detective and I also work at the rape crisis centre, I'm here to speak to Della." Amy replied showing her badge.

"Is she the one you told me about?" Mrs Reeves asked Olivia who nodded. "You better come in, I can't promise anything though."

"Mrs Reeves all I want to do is speak to Della." Amy replied.

"Do you have any experience of what she's going through?" Mrs Reeves asked.

"Plenty." Amy replied as Mrs Reeves showed them in.

"Hi Della, I'm Amy I was wondering if we could have a chat?" Amy asked walking into the lounge where Della was sat.

"Ok, but can my mom stay?" Della replied first making sure her mother agreed.

"Anything you want, you're 14 is that right?" Amy asked sitting down on the chair opposite Della, Olivia and Mrs Reeves sat down also.

"Yeah." Della replied.

"I remember when I was 14, always getting into trouble off my parents. Getting crushes on the boys in my class, hanging out at the mall with my friends, that's what being 14's like for most teenage girls isn't it." Amy said naturally trying to break the ice with the young girl. "And then something happens to turn it all upside down doesn't it, just one simple thing and everything changes."

"Were you?" Della asked Amy who nodded.

"How old were you?" Mrs Reeves asked.

"I was 13, a year younger than you, and I'm now twice that age." Amy told Della whose jaw dropped in amazement, as did Mrs Reeves', they couldn't believe that the confident detective sat in front of them had been raped. "I'm not here to tell you that it will one day just vanish and you'll forget about it because I can still remember exactly what happened to me. But what I can tell you is that by pursuing the investigation you can get closure and begin to move on with your life. Olivia tells me that you've decided to drop the case, do you mind telling me why?"

"It's too hard, I don't like talking about it, and mum wants me to try and have a normal life, well as normal as I can now anyway." Della replied pulling her arms tightly around herself.

"You think that you can't have a normal life because you've been raped?" Amy asked somewhat amused.

"You hear stories all the time about girls who've been raped that end up going off the rails, I don't want that happening to Della." Mrs Reeves replied not impressed with Amy's attitude.

"Well I have a pretty normal life; I went to high school, hung out with my friends, graduated and then became a cop. I have my own apartment, a job I enjoy and I'm happy; in my opinion that's normal. True I have drank myself silly sometimes but that's part of growing up, both my older sisters have done the same thing at some stage." Amy replied.

"Did your parents support the investigation?" Mrs Reeves asked.

"Yes, but there wasn't enough evidence to take it to court, there wasn't the forensics there is now, but if there had been they would have supported me all the way because they did then, They were there at my side when I had to identify him, they defended me to the neighbours when they blamed it on me. I know it was hard for them but they supported me, they also encouraged me to move on with my life, and to be honest I think I handled the whole thing much better than them."

"What was it like when people said it was your fault?" Della asked.

"It was horrible I won't lie to you, but I knew and my family knew that I'd done nothing wrong, it didn't matter what other people thought. It upset me and them; in fact someone upset my eldest brother so much that he punched them in the face when he told me he said he'd do it again if he had to because it wasn't my fault."

"Your brother really punched someone over it?" Della asked.

"Yeah, my eldest sister had to hold him back from punching another person too; it was his way of dealing with things. Do you have any brothers or sisters Amy?"

"An older brother."

"I bet he wouldn't mind beating up the man who hurt you, I know all 3 of my brothers wouldn't stop to consider it, and actually my sisters would most likely do the same."

"I suppose so, but how did you deal with it?" Della asked warming towards Amy.

"Well I cried a lot, scrubbed myself clean so hard with a scrubbing brush that I made myself bleed, screamed at people, picked fights with my sisters and brothers, all of whom are older and bigger than me. I locked myself in my room and forced my sisters to sleep in the lounge because I wouldn't let either of them into the room. I stopped eating and one night I broke into the liquor cabinet that my dad kept locked up and drank almost everything in it until I passed out."

"Why?" Della asked.

"Because I thought it would make the pain go away and it didn't, I wanted to feel clean again because I felt ashamed of what had happened; but it didn't work and all I did was upset the people who cared the most about me."

"What made the pain stop?" Della asked crying, Mrs Reeves made a move to go to her daughter but Olivia held her back.

"Let Amy finish." Olivia whispered to Mrs Reeves.

"Facing what happened, I had to identify him in a parade, I had to pick him out and show him for what he was, it was hard but I felt better afterwards. Then I started to speak to someone, a councillor, they helped me get through and put my life back together, they enabled me as you say to live a normal life. Like you I was young when it happened so I had and you have your whole life ahead of you. I know it's hard to believe this now but you can begin to move on from this. Go back to school, go to the school dance, go to college, and be like every other 14 year old in your class. I know it won't be easy, and I'll be honest with you it takes time to get over it. But you won't be able to do it until you face up to what happened. Continuing with the investigation is how you do that." Amy replied putting her arms round the crying Della and hugging her.

"I want to do it." Della sobbed.

"Do what?" Amy asked wanting Della to say the words.

"Stop the man who raped me." She cried, this time Olivia let Mrs Reeves comfort her daughter.

"Well done, that can't have been easy for you." Olivia said to Amy as they were walking back to the car.

"The whole reason I got into the counselling side was because I wanted to help people face up to what had happened to them, give them the benefit of my experience, that's all I've done with Della." Amy replied.

"But it takes courage to do it. Not a lot of people in your situation have that courage."

"Not a lot of people had my family behind them. My parents weren't worried about how things would look to the neighbours; their primary concern was to make sure that I was ok. That's how things should be, they encouraged me to face up to things and for that I'm thankful."

"How many siblings do you have?" Olivia asked curious of how she spoke of them.

"Three older brothers and two older sisters, from youngest upwards it's me who's 26, Casey and Cody are 29, then there's Brandon he's 33, Sophie the eldest girl at 35 and George Junior he was 38 last week, we're just a typical big catholic family." Amy recalled watching Olivia's expression change.

"Casey is a twin? She never mentioned that, are they alike?" Olivia asked amazed.

"Temper wise, but not so much in appearance." Amy replied getting into the car, "I'm glad they've finally seen sense and decided to pursue, will you keep me informed on how it goes?" She asked.

"I'll try and go better on that." Olivia replied starting the car.

Precinct

"Good work; and a good call on brining Amy in on it." Cragen said to Olivia after she'd told him the good news.

"Thank you, it was all down to Amy, she was amazing with Della. Captain I was wondering if?" Olivia asked.

"Amy could be temporarily reassigned to us for the duration of this case?" He finished.

"I know she's on suspension but if anyone is going to make sure Della goes through with it I think Amy can, she's a natural with her." Olivia added.

"I'll call her Captain at vice, see what I can do." Cragen replied.

"Did you know Casey was a twin, and she has 2 sisters and 3 brothers?" Olivia asked Elliot as she sat down on his desk.

"No, she's a twin?" Elliot asked.

"Twin brother, I wonder why she never said."

"Like she never mentioned Amy being raped." Elliot said as Casey walked over to them.

"She was 13 when it happened, the guy was never prosecuted, not enough evidence to convict, my family made sure that everyone in town knew what he'd done though, they left and for people it showed that he was admitting his guilt, for us it helped things get back to normal, meant that we weren't likely to run into him when we were out shopping for groceries. As for my twin brother I never mentioned because it's not a big deal, if you'd have asked me I would have told you. Congratulations on getting the case started again Olivia; let's hope she can give us a name." Casey replied.

"It was all Amy's doing, she's a remarkable woman. I've spoken to Cragen about getting her to help us with the case so she can be at Della's side, they really made a connection." Olivia added.

"Let's hope she gets her suspension lifted then, it'd be a shame to let your work today go to waste." Casey sighed.

"I think the only way she's going to give us a name is if Amy's the one asking her; also she's been trained to deal with people in this situation better than Elliot and I. She can also answer the many questions I'm sure Mrs Reeves will want to ask." Olivia said.

"Amy has an answer for most things in my experience." Casey sighed.

"I can't believe she punched a pimp, I've read the case notes and compared to her the guy was massive, she's definitely got guts." Elliot laughed thinking about it.

"That or she was dropped on her head too much when she was a baby; I'm responsible there I'm afraid, let me know if you get her on board. If you can't, I suggest asking the questions somewhere my sister is allowed." Casey added with a smile as she left them to get on with her work.


	3. A name

- - -

Chapter 3 – A name.

Next day

Precinct

"Good news, Amy's suspension has been lifted as the pimp she punched has dropped the charges. She's been temporarily reassigned to us for the duration of this case and pending the outcome of the review board. I just called her and she's on her way in." Cragen told Olivia who'd pounced on him the moment he'd arrived.

"Fantastic, I'll call the Reeves' and get them to come in." Olivia replied heading off for the phone, Elliot and Cragen remained alone.

"Smart money's on Amy getting away with just a telling off from the review board; do me a favour and make sure it's her mouth that does the talking and not her fists. I expect you to use the benefit of your wisdom in that area." Cragen said to Elliot.

"Will do Cap' anything else?" Elliot asked.

"No just get a name and get on with the case." Cragen replied.

- - -

"They here?" Casey asked as she arrived at the precinct out of breath after rushing from her office after Olivia had called her to tell her that the Reeves' were on their way in.

"No but I am." Amy replied walking up behind her sister and tapping her on the shoulder.

"What about the suspension? Casey asked spinning around to face her sister.

"Lifted after the charges were dropped, my suit worked. I've been temporarily reassigned for this case and then when it's done I'll face the board cap in hand, tell them how sorry I am and accept whatever punishment they throw at me."

"But the thing is Amy you're not sorry for what you did are you?"

"But they don't know me as well as you so it's not an issue is it dear sister. Now is there anything you want me to ask when we're speaking to Della that you think may be upsetting?" Amy asked getting serious.

"She hasn't yet made a full statement so you're going to have to do that. Are you sure you're ok doing this?" Casey asked pulling her sister to one side out of earshot from everyone else.

"Doing what? I'm just doing my job." Amy replied.

"Speaking about what you went through; bringing back all of your own memories. I don't want to see you getting upset, I was there the first time remember."

"Are you sure you're not worried about you being the one who gets upset again? Worried about people knowing the family secret, I've not got a problem. The man who raped me got away with it, and if I can do just one thing to help someone move on simply by telling them what I went through then it makes things worth it."

"I just don't want to see you upset yourself, and yes, I have a problem with it, my problem is that you keep pretending that nothing serious happened."

"What's wrong with that?" Amy said angrily.

"Because when things catch up with you you're going to be in a mess, you've spent the last 10 years running around like nothing happened; now you're talking to some stranger when you won't even talk about it to me. You can't keep on like this, not for much longer; I'm simply waiting for the fallout." Casey hissed.

"But what I'm doing makes a difference, and what does it matter if I get upset a little? You get emotional about your work all the time, you can just use that excuse this time. Don't worry Casey, I'm not some porcelain doll for you to look after, I'm a grown woman, not some fragile 13 year old."

"That's what the problem is; part of you still hasn't gotten past what happened." Casey replied shutting up as Olivia came looking for them.

- - -

"Everything ok here?" She asked noticing that the two sisters didn't look like they'd been having a nice chat about clothes and boyfriends.

"Sure, are they here yet?" Amy replied as Casey pulled herself together again.

"Just got here." Olivia replied and Amy went to meet them. "Is everything alright between you two, I hope I didn't interrupt anything." Olivia said to Casey.

"Difference of opinion, nothing unusual, Olivia will you do me a favour?" Casey asked.

"Anything, what do you want?"

"Keep an eye on her, I get the feeling this case will be testing for her, she won't listen to me but maybe she will to you."

"Listen to me about what?"

"Making sure she doesn't end up having a breakdown or upset herself." Casey replied watching Amy and Elliot show Della to the interview room.

"I'll do my best. Looks like everything's set, you coming?" Olivia asked heading towards the interview room, Casey nodded and followed her.

- - -

"Thank you for coming in today Della; I appreciate how difficult it is to be sat where you are. Just tell me when you want to stop or take a break." Elliot said sitting down next to Amy, Della and her mother were sat at the other side of the table, Olivia and Casey were watching through the screen.

"I'm ready." Della said taking a deep breath.

"How about you tell us what happened that night, do you think you can do that?" Amy asked softly, Elliot had his pen poised to take notes.

"I was on my way own from the mall on Monday night, it was raining and this car pulled up over the side of me. I kept on walking because I didn't recognise the car but it went faster and got ahead of me. Then he got out, told me that I shouldn't be out so late on my own and said he'd drop me off as it was on his way." Della said wearily, tears were in her eyes and her mother was holding her hand.

"It's ok Della, you're doing great. I know it's upsetting to talk about but I promise you your doing great." Amy reassured her with a smile.

"I said I was fine but he made me get into the car, he was really angry and I was scared. He started driving and we got near to my street but he went past it, I told him he'd gone past it but he said he just needed to stop off at a friends house to pick something up for my mum, I thought it was strange and told him I could walk the rest of the way. He wouldn't stop until we got to his house, he dragged me out of the car, carried me inside, I was terrified." She started to cry.

"We can take a break now if you want." Elliot said gently.

"I'm ok." Della replied wiping her eyes on a tissue that Amy had just given her.

"What happened when you were inside the house?" Amy asked pressing her, as a councillor and a cop she knew that if she stopped now Della wouldn't be able to start again for a while.

"He threw me down on the couch and started kissing me, he told me he loved me and that I looked beautiful, I didn't know what to do, I told him I wanted to go home, why didn't he listen to me?" She shouted.

"I want this stopped." Mrs Reeves demanded.

"Della, do you think you can tell me what happened next?" Amy asked softly taking hold of Della's hand from across the table.

"He raped me, I told him no, I told him to stop, I cried but he wouldn't stop." She sobbed distraught; Mrs Reeves was beginning to get angry.

"Stop it now!" She shouted.

"Della I just want one last thing from you then you can go home, I need a name so that Detectives Benson and Stabler can go and arrest him so he won't hurt you any more. I need you to tell me who it was who raped you." Amy urged.

"Eddie, it was Eddie." She broke down and cried as if she'd never stop.

"Who is Eddie?" Amy asked Mrs Reeves looking at the shock on her face.

"Our gardener; Eddie Cavanaugh." Mrs Reeves replied stunned and pulled her daughter into a tight hug. At that point Casey dashed off to go and get a warrant for the guy's arrest.

"You've done fantastic Della, I'm proud of you." Amy told the sobbing girl and she passed Mrs Reeves a card.

"It's for the rape crisis centre, they're there if you need someone to talk to or you can leave a message for me personally there or here, if there's anything you want to ask don't hesitate." Amy said. Mrs Reeves just nodded and mouthed thank you.

- - -

One hour later.

"Well done in there Amy." Elliot said after Mrs Reeves had taken Della home.

"It never gets any easier speaking to them, but at least we've gotten a name." Amy replied as Olivia and Munch joined them.

"Casey is working on a warrant for the guys arrest as we speak." Olivia replied.

"Background check on Mr Cavanaugh has revealed he was once arrested and charged for indecent exposure, community service, nothing else other than more parking tickets than me." Munch added.

"Indecent exposure, they all got to start somewhere. Do we have an address?" Elliot asked.

"Yes." Olivia nodded.

"Della said it was his house they went to, is the warrant going to be for a search also?" Amy asked.

"Everything, it happened 3 days ago there'll still be plenty of DNA evidence in the house." Olivia replied.

"Novak just called, she's got the warrant she'll meet you at the house." Fin shouted across the office.

"You ready to go and punch a pervert?" Elliot asked Amy passing her her coat.

"As ready as you are." Amy replied following him and Olivia through the door.


	4. Road to nowhere

Hi, just wanted to say thank you for the good reviews, this is my first SVU fanfiction story and the reviews are appreciated. Anyway, onto the fourth chapter beginning at the house of Eddie Cavanaugh, enjoy and I will try to get chapter 5 up as soon as my timetable allows me enough time to complete it.

- - -

Chapter 4 – Road to nowhere

Eddie Cavanaugh's residence

"Hello, Mr Cavanaugh?" Elliot shouted banging on the door, "Amy go check round the back." He ordered she obeyed and took a uniformed officer with her.

"Mr Cavanaugh!" Olivia shouted, Casey was stood peering through a window.

"Nothing." Casey sighed checking again.

"Right here we go." Elliot said taking a step back and letting the uniformed officers break the door down.

- - -

They were inside when Amy came strolling in through the kitchen.

"Back door was open, and the coffee cup is still warm, looks like he's done a runner." She said pulling open a drawer and looking inside.

"Put an APB out on him and his car, he can't have gotten far." Olivia said and Amy nodded heading out to the squad car.

"I'll leave you to get on with things, let me know when you find anything." Casey said following her sister out of the house.

"I thought all sisters were supposed to be best friends." Olivia observed watching Casey catch up to Amy.

"You never had a sister; they can be pretty annoying sometimes, especially younger ones." Elliot replied moving to one side to let the forensics team in.

"But I can appreciate how annoying an older brother must be though with you." Olivia sighed taking one last look at Amy and Casey who were stood deep in conversation.

- - -

"I just wanted to say you did well this morning, in the interview." Casey said to Amy who was sat in the squad car after circulating the APB.

"I told you I wouldn't fall apart; you just got to have a little more faith in me." Amy replied.

"You can't exactly blame me for worrying, it comes part and parcel with the role of older sibling, just ask any of the other 4, I get it from them too." Casey smiled.

"I know, but to be honest you're the worst of the lot, you're almost as bad as mum, honestly you both worry if I tell you I sneezed twice."

"You're the baby of the family; you should be used to it by now. Anyway Amy I'm sorry for doubting you and you really showed how good you are at what you do today." Casey hesitated.

"You're only 3 years older than me remember, I sense a however coming on now." Amy sighed waiting for her sister to finish.

"However I still think I'm right, you've been bottling things up for too long. I'm not going to pressure you into talking, but you know where I'll be when you decide the time is right."

"I do but I won't need it, like I said I'm fine. You have to learn to trust my judgement."

"I prefer my own gut instinct, I'll see you later. Be careful Amy." Casey replied turning away and going to her car.

- - -

"Definitely blood and semen on the sofa, I'll let you know as soon as I get the results." The forensics guy told Elliot as Olivia came down the stairs.

"Anything else?" Elliot asked.

"A closet full of dirty magazines, unwashed clothes, a disgusting bathroom, other than that no." Olivia replied at the same moment Elliot's cell rang.

"Stabler." He answered. "Great we're on our way in." He put the phone away. "That was Fin, Cavanaugh's just been pulled up a few blocks from here, faulty break light just at the exact moment the APB went out. He's at the precinct now." Elliot told Olivia.

"Let's go. Amy can stay here and check the rest of his drawers I think I saw a journal in a box in the closet." Olivia replied following Elliot out of the door.

- - -

Precinct

"Hey Eddie, I'm Detective Stabler and this is Detective Benson, and we'd like to ask you some questions." Elliot announced walking into the interview room with Olivia.

"Let's start with Monday night, where were you?" Olivia added.

"At home watching TV as always." Eddie replied.

"What did you watch?" Elliot asked sitting down opposite him.

"I can't remember, I kept changing the channel, couldn't find anything good to watch." Eddie replied with a grin.

"Well I know someone that say's you weren't at home. Was anyone with you?" Olivia asked.

"I live on my own."

"Shame, I bet a guy like you doesn't have many friends." Elliot said.

"What do you mean a guy like me?" Eddie asked.

"You know the kind of guy that takes 14 year old girls to his house and rapes them, sick bastards like that." Elliot snapped.

"Not me, I was at home all night."

"Funny then that I know someone who said otherwise. By the way we'd appreciate a DNA sample from you." Olivia casually and coldly.

"I'm not giving you anything until my lawyer gets here."

"Well it's a good thing I've gotten a warrant then." Elliot replied with a grin and he got the sample from Eddie.

"We'll let you know when we get the results." Olivia replied bagging the swap and passing it to the uniformed officer.

"You won't find anything because I didn't do anything. Now are you done because I kind of want to get out of here, there's a game I want to watch." Eddie said.

"Take him back to the cells until we get the results." Elliot told the other uniformed officer.

- - -

Two hours later Amy returned from the house with a huge smile on her face.

"Result?" Elliot asked.

"Yes and no."

"Then why the smile?" Olivia asked.

"Good news is there's a journal and receipts proving that he was out of the house at the time Della said he was."

"What about the bad news?" Olivia asked.

"The journal is in French, not my best subject at school, I preferred Italian probably because the teacher was better looking."

"French?" Elliot asked.

"Confuses you as much as it does me, Munch is working on a translator now. How did the interview go?" Amy replied as Olivia went to pick up the phone.

"Denies all knowledge, we're waiting for the DNA results, was there anything else at the house you found out?" Elliot asked.

"The house was a mess, honestly it was disgusting I felt physically sick with some of it, you only saw half. He doesn't appear to have many friends given the few numbers in his address book and dirty magazines." Amy replied with a shudder.

"What about them?"

"He could open up a library." At that point Olivia returned.

"That was the lab, the blood in the house is Della's and the semen is his. Bad news is that we didn't get any DNA from Della that matched his, she didn't put up much of a fight, and we can't prove that he raped her just from the fact that it's her blood." Olivia said disappointedly.

"She could have been there before, I noticed he doesn't clean, and as for the semen on the couch, lets not think about how that got there. What now?" Amy asked.

"Wait for the journal to be translated, unless anything else turns up it's her word against his. Maybe we should speak to Della again." Elliot suggested.

"I don't think she's up to it. The last time was really hard on her." Amy replied.

"I want George to do a profile on Eddie, see what he says." Olivia said.

"And let's hope we get something else from forensics, there were all sorts in his trash. I mean I know what rubbish two guys generate but this was something else." Amy added.

"What do you mean?" Olivia asked.

"I don't know; it's just a feeling I've got. I think he just throws anything away without thinking, maybe something will turn up. I'll go chase up the diary, let's hope he wrote down all the sordid details." Amy replied leaving.

- - -

Office of ADA Casey Novak

"If we present what we've got to a jury he's going to get away, no DNA, no case it's as simple as that. I hate it when it's like this but I can't make it any clearer." Casey told Olivia who'd come to fill her in on the case.

"Is that how it was with Amy, no DNA evidence?" Olivia asked anxiously broaching the subject.

"Guy used protection there was no DNA at all, he was wearing gloves and he hit her so hard that she couldn't fight back so there was nothing, only a face and a name. And 13 years ago it was treated differently; the blame was on her, Amy's word against his. Looks like this case is going to go the exact same way, and I for one think it's going to be as hard on Amy as it is on Della." Casey sighed rubbing her temples, thinking about what happened to Amy always gave her headache.

"Well maybe we'll find something from his trash and his diary, any good at translating French?" Olivia asked hopefully.

"Always better at Italian, the teacher was gorgeous all the girls in the class used to swoon over him." Casey recalled and Olivia laughed. "What's so funny?"

"Amy said the exact same thing about him. And there's no need to worry about her, Elliot and I are making sure she's ok. Cragen has already warned us about not letting her get into trouble. I've I'm keeping my watchful eye over the pair of them."

"Good. In the meantime however, I think we ought to speak to Della again, if there is a chance she's lying I want it covered. I'll have to come up with my own way of dealing with Amy." Casey replied.

"Sure, and I've got George giving Cavanaugh the once over too. I'll let you know how we get on." Olivia said leaving the ADA to get on with her work.

- - -


	5. Evaluation

- - -

Chapter 5 – Evaluation

Next day

Precinct

"He's perfectly sane, no diminished mental capacity at all, no delusions of grandeur. The only thing I've picked up on is the fact that he's a compulsive liar, he's good, you'll have to work hard if you want to trip him up. But I think it's possible, keep asking him questions and he'll eventually tie himself in knots." George told Olivia after he'd done the evaluation on Cavanaugh.

"I'll leave the interrogation to Elliot, what about Della?" Olivia asked.

"I see no evidence that she's lying, I've listened to the tapes, spoken to her guidance councillor, I've no doubt that she's telling the truth. But there is one thing."

"Why do I get the feeling I'm not going to like this?" Olivia asked putting her hands on her hips defensively.

"Amy Novak." George replied.

"What about her?"

"I'd like to do an evaluation on her."

"What?" Olivia asked shocked.

"I was contacted by the review board and her Captain at Vice, he thinks that she's got issues that need dealing with, and ADA Novak agrees."

"You spoke to Casey about this?" Olivia asked surprised at what she was hearing.

"I let her know after the Captain called me, she suggested I get it done ASAP."

"When was this?" Olivia asked.

"Yesterday afternoon."

"Before I went to see her no doubt, she said she had her own way of dealing with things. I just can't believe she's done this. When are you going to speak to Amy?" Olivia asked her mind racing.

"As soon as she gets here." George replied.

"Right can you do me a favour and leave it until I've spoken to her?" Olivia asked.

"This needs to be done, if she fails to participate she could be put back on suspension, the moment I see her I'm talking to her." George replied leaving.

- - -

"Good morning." Amy said as she sat down opposite Elliot.

"What's put you in a good mood, a certain handsome fellow in a towel by any chance?" Elliot asked with a cheeky grin.

"No Elliot I didn't see you after your shower, however I have had some good news." She replied smiling.

"Spill then, I'm just dying to know." Elliot said wondering what had her so excited.

"Condoms." She said causing Elliot to spit out the coffee he'd just began to drink all over her.

"Sorry," He said passing her a tissue, "what about them, have you been making balloons with them? I thought we'd gotten past that stage of development."

"Making balloons is better than putting them over your head to look silly. They found three in his trash, lab's running DNA checks on them now; if we get a match then we've got him." She added with a smile as she wiped her face with the tissue and took another one from Elliot.

"Great, how soon will we know?" He asked.

"Soon as." Amy replied as Olivia and George joined them.

- - -

"Chances are we may have that DNA match after all." Elliot told Olivia.

"Great, Amy can I have a word please?" Olivia asked shooting George a sideways look. Amy nodded and followed Olivia away from the group.

- - -

"What's up?" Amy asked after Olivia had taken her to one side.

"George is going to be doing an evaluation of you, he say's your Captain and the IRB asked for it, if you fail you'll be back on suspension. He's here to do it now and Casey knows about it, she thinks it's a good idea." Olivia replied knowing she was being a grass but she wasn't bothered, she wanted to make sure Amy knew what was going on.

"Thanks for the heads up, but if anyone needs the evaluation I'd say it was my sister, she just over reacts because I don't break down in tears every time someone says the word rape."

"I'll leave you two to settle that on your own, I just wanted to give you a heads up. I don't want you to do anything to get you thrown off this case, I get the feeling you're going to be useful to us before it's finished and I don't want to have to go behind Cragen's back to get you to help, understand?" Olivia asked.

"Yes boss." Amy replied looking past Olivia's shoulder and spotting Casey walking down the hall towards them.

"Hey guys how's it going?" Casey asked cheerily.

"I know why you're here Casey and you're wasting your time." Amy replied walking off to find George.

"He told you didn't he?" Casey asked Olivia who didn't look happy.

"I think it's strange that after only knowing her for a few days I appear to have more faith in Amy than you do, she's the key to this investigation. Della will only talk to her; if this evaluation gets her suspended then the fault lies with you. It was your encouragement that got George here today. You've surprised me Casey." Olivia replied.

"I know Amy better than you; I know when something's bothering her and her emotional wellbeing means more to me than this case." Casey replied walking off.

- - -

Interview room

George was sat across the table from Amy, whilst Casey, Olivia and Elliot were watching from the other side of the screen.

"So Amy, tell me about yourself." George said.

"I don't need an evaluation." She replied.

"I believe you were recently suspended for hitting an arrestee is that correct?"

"You've read the file, but yes I did hit him. He grabbed my ass, I was uncomfortable and reacted. I appreciate that my reaction was a little harsh and that I could have done something else about it but I reacted in the heat of the moment."

"Do you do that a lot?" George asked making notes.

"Sometimes, but then again most people do, part of my job is being able to react to situations that other people can't, it's what I've been trained to do. I know I shouldn't have hit him, he shouldn't have touched me, as the record shows I put in a formal complaint myself and the assault charges brought against me were dropped."

"You have an answer for most things don't you?"

"I get asked a lot of questions, mainly concerning my emotional wellbeing."

"What do you think to that?"

"I'm used to it, I've seen shrinks, been interrogated by my family, I've talked to other people so I know what to expect from you." Amy replied folding her arms.

"What do you expect?" George asked sitting back in his chair and putting his pen down.

"Well you'll start by saying I had a horrible childhood with what happened to me, you'll ask if I blame myself or anyone close to me. Then you'll mention high school; ask me if I had boyfriends stuff like that, same for college - which by the way is irrelevant because I've been a cop since I left high school. You'll ask me about work and my anger issues, and then you'll ask about my relationships with men and my family to see if I'm ok. How did I do?" Amy asked a satisfied grin on her face.

"You're right you did know what I was going to ask. But what about your answers?"

"I was 13 and I was raped, it was a horrible experience and for a time it messed me up but I got over it. It wasn't my fault it happened and it wasn't anyone else's fault, I just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time, it could have happened to any of my friends or even my sisters, one of whom I know is watching this. As for high school, well I was on the soccer team, in the band, went to dances and was like everyone else, no I didn't have a boyfriend but that wasn't because of what happened on my part it was more because I was damaged goods in their eyes along with the fact that I was short and fat with bad hair. I enjoy being a cop, it's the only job I ever wanted to do and I'm good at it when I get the chance to be doing my job. As for anger issues have you ever heard of PMT? The guy caught me at the wrong time of the month and suffered for it."

"All good answers, now what about relationships?" George asked making notes.

"I've had them, I've got male friends, in fact I live with two, yes, I share an apartment with two men, straight men before you ask. And I've even had a relationship with one of them, but that was before we moved in together."

"Why did it end?"

"I could ask you the same about your past relationships. We ended things because he was going to be away for a semester and we didn't want the hassles of a long term relationship. We didn't start up again when he came back because he was involved with someone else and now we're best friends."

"What about intimacy with them, did you?"

"Sleep with him?" Amy asked.

"I'm a good catholic girl Dr Huang, however I'll admit that I'm careful when it comes to guys but part of that is because I know what a broken heart feels like, there's only so much ice cream a girl can eat before she throws up and turns into a whale. And yes part is because I have issues over what happened to me but that's to be expected isn't it?"

"I'd be surprised if it wasn't an issue, what about your family? I understand you're from a large one."

"I'm the youngest of 6 children, I get on pretty well with them all, a few try to interfere with my life, they think they know what's best for me, I get irritated but I get on with it, I know that they only act like they do because they care. As the youngest and smallest they want to look after me and protect me, I think a reason for them being so smothering sometimes is because they think they didn't do enough to protect me 13 years ago. I just deal with it; the truth is they'd have been the same if it had happened to any one of us. We're close I know they'll be there if I need them, and they know I'd be there for them if they needed me, even Casey. As annoying as she is she's my sister and I love her and I know that she has my best interests at heart." Amy replied looking at the screen where she knew Casey was stood watching.

"What about this case you're working on, how does it make you feel?"

"I empathise with Della because I know what it's like to be in her shoes, I know how to ask the questions and get the answers. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little involved because it is an issue that I've experienced but I don't think it's hindering the investigation and it's not pushing me towards a breakdown. I'll be angry if Cavanaugh gets off with it because I know he did it but in the end all I can do is the best I can, it'll be down to the courts to convict him. My primary concerns are Della and making sure the police investigation is thorough and precise to dive the DA's office all the evidence they need to secure a conviction. Is there anything else you want to ask me?" Amy asked.

"No that's everything. Thank you it's been most insightful." George replied shaking Amy's hand.

- - -

Other side of the screen.

"The only emotion she's showing is irritation." Casey said to Olivia and Elliot.

"I'd be irritated to in her shoes. I can't see anything wrong with her, in fact I don't even want to watch this, I'm going to chase up the journal translations." Elliot replied leaving the two women alone.

"Answer for everything, she's not giving him much to play with." Olivia smiled watching Amy predicting the questions.

"She's always been smart." Casey replied not taking her eyes off of Amy, the two just stood in silence listening and watching Amy's reactions until they were done. "I just thought she thought I was interfering." Casey said referring to Amy saying that she had her best interests at heart.

"Well you are in a way, but then like she said all sisters are. I think the two of you need to sit down and talk things through before it tears you apart." Olivia replied heading off to see how Elliot was getting on. A few seconds later Amy walked past her gave a weak smile and left the office, Casey didn't know where she was going she was more concerned with speaking to George.

"So?" Casey asked hopefully.

"I can't see a problem and my report will reflect that, the issues Amy is facing are to be expected given both her past and her job. Also she's one of the smartest people I've ever met, an answer for everything and half of the time she was one step ahead of me. Clean bill of health for the review board you should be pleased." George replied.

"Good I'm glad. I better get back to work, will you send me a formal copy of the report."

"Technically I shouldn't have told you this, you know all there is the rest I suggest you sit down with Amy and talk it through, for your sake if not for hers." George replied heading off to write up his report.


	6. Progress

- - -

Chapter 6 - Progress

That afternoon

"Off the record the evaluation went well, Dr Huang was impressed by your cognitive and reasoning skills. And your smart ass attitude I have to mention, he see's no reason why you shouldn't continue with this investigation and can't foresee it being a problem for you at the review board; he was particularly impressed by your explanation for your anger though, Olivia will have to remember that one. Keep up the good work, any more on the journal or DNA?" Cragen told Amy and then asked the rest of the team.

"Nothing in the journal that stands out, it's actually an old one, chances are it's not even written by Cavanaugh, his records say that his mother was French, I bet it belonged to her." Fin replied.

"Checked the receipts found in his house saying he was out at the time Della was picked up, CCTV from the store clearly shows him." Munch replied.

"Proves he's been lying. DNA?" Cragen asked.

"Any moment now, we're waiting for the results before we bring Della in to give us a formal ID." Olivia answered.

"And in the meantime what are we doing?" Cragen asked hoping his team wouldn't be sat twiddling their thumbs waiting for results.

"Going over Della's statement and checking it with CCTV from the stores on the road she went down, we've got her being pulled into a car, only problem is we can't make out the guy pulling her in or the car." Amy replied with a sigh as she folded her arms.

"What about DNA in the car?" Cragen asked trying to get up to speed on things.

"He took her to school Monday morning and twice last week when she missed the bus; meaning hair and fibres would already be there." Elliot replied.

"So in other words we're still stood twiddling our thumbs until we hear from the lab. If results are positive Elliot and Fin will go and bring Cavanaugh back in whilst Amy and I go and bring Della in to formally identify him when we'll charge him with statutory rape." Olivia added imitating Amy and folding her arms in frustration.

- - -

"Stabler?" Elliot asked picking up his phone. "Ok, thanks." He put down his phone grabbed his coat. "We're on; DNA on inside of condom is Cavanaugh's outside is Della's. Fin you ready?" Elliot asked.

"Oh yeah." Fin replied putting on his jacket and Munch picked up the phone.

"I'll get the parade lined up ready." He said.

"We'll get Della when you give us the go ahead." Olivia replied happy that progress was finally being made again.

"I'll call Casey and tell her the good news." Amy replied picking up the phone and dialling Casey's cell.

"You sure you want to do that? Things seemed pretty tense between the pair of you earlier, I know it should be expected but." Olivia asked.

"I can't stay mad at her forever; my mum told me that when I was seven and she stole my favourite book." Amy replied.

"You two always had a stormy relationship?" Olivia asked noting how many awkward moments there'd been between the pair of them.

"Yeah, Sophie is 5 years older than Casey so it was me who she played with when we were younger, there's a 3 year gap between Cody and Brendan it was the same with those two. Casey and I had Sophie as a common enemy. But still we were always bickering and fighting, some habits are hard to grow out of I suppose." Amy replied as Casey picked up the phone.

- - -

"Novak Special Victims" Casey answered her phone.

"It's Amy, we've got a DNA match on the condom for both Cavanaugh and Della, Fin and Elliot are bringing him in now. I thought I'd keep you informed as to what we're doing." Amy replied knowing she didn't need to say who she was.

"Thanks, I appreciate the heads up, when are you bringing Della in? I'm guessing that you will be."

"Olivia and I'll go for her when Elliot gets back, we'll do the ID parade then formally charge him."

"Good, I'll be there as soon as I can, look Amy." Casey started but Amy cut her off.

"I better go, stuff to do, I'll see you later." Amy replied.

"Sure, take care." Casey said hanging up.

- - -

"Edward Cavanaugh I'm arresting you for the rape of Della Reeves, you do not have to say anything, anything you do say may be used against you, you have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford one one will be provided for you. Now get in the car." Elliot said slapping the cuffs on Cavanaugh the moment he opened his front door.

"I didn't do anything." He replied as Elliot forced him into the car.

"Well DNA tests and a 14 year old girl say otherwise." Fin added slamming the door shut in Cavanaugh's face.

"I want my lawyer!" He shouted.

"Shut up and we might just let you call him when we get to the precinct." Elliot replied starting the engine and pulling out onto the street.

- - -

Olivia and Amy waited until Elliot had gotten back before they went to get Della, Olivia could see how pleased Amy was to have gotten a result, she just hoped she'd have a reason to keep smiling.

"Afternoon Detectives what can we do for you?" Mrs Reeves asked answering the door.

"Is Della in, we have some news?" Olivia asked in reply, they were shown in and after a few minutes Della arrived holding a fishing rod looking anxious.

"Mum said you've got some news about the case what is it?" She asked sitting down.

"At this moment Eddie Cavanaugh is being formally charged with your rape, we got a DNA match." Olivia replied.

"Thank goodness!" Mrs Reeves exclaimed.

"But there is one more thing we want you to do; it's simply a formal procedure. We need you to formally identify him as your attacker. I know we have DNA evidence but the courts also like to have the victim identify their attacker." Amy said sitting down in the chair opposite Della.

"I don't think I can." Della said.

"I promise you that he will not come anywhere near you, he won't even speak to or see you, I'll be there at your side the whole time, so will your mum." Amy replied looking the girl in the eye, Amy knew exactly what she was going through but Olivia and Mrs Reeves had no idea, all they could see were two rape victims trying to get on with the task at hand, for a moment Olivia understood why Casey was acting the way she was around her sister and made a mental note to apologise to her at the first opportunity.

"You promise you'll be there?" Della asked Amy.

"I promise I'll be with you the entire time."

"Ok then I'll do it." Della replied nodding her head.

- - -

"Everything set up?" Casey asked as she arrived at the precinct and found Olivia stood in the hall.

"Yeah, Casey I owe you an apology." Olivia replied.

"What for? You've done nothing wrong." Casey said trying to think about what Olivia was referring to.

"I finally saw what you see."

"Sorry?"

"Amy was speaking to Della at the house and I just looked and saw her as, I don't know." Olivia struggled to find the words.

"Saw her as a victim instead of a detective or instead of my younger sister. It's the eyes isn't it?" Casey asked and Olivia nodded. "Most of the time you can see the sparkle from the laughter but there are moments when you can still see the pain, I see it, my mum sees it but she doesn't. Now you understand why I urged George to do his evaluation as soon as."

"I think that could have waited but I do think there's something there. Maybe talking with Della will help?"

"Over the years she's spoken to countless therapists, experts and other people, I doubt reliving it all for some girl is going to help." Casey replied.

"We each deal with things differently Casey, how did you deal with it?"

"Shock, it sent shockwaves through the neighbourhood, I spent months looking over my shoulder when I was walking home. For a while I even felt embarrassed over the whole situation, now I can't believe I ever felt like that. But then one morning I got up and found Amy lying passed out on the living room floor, a bottle of scotch in her hand and two empty bottles of gin on the table. I realised that her life that had been turned upside down by what had happened and felt guilty for how I was feeling; I wanted to do something to change what she'd been through. I was pissed at the guy for getting off; I wanted to make sure people like him got what they deserved. Amy was the reason I decided to become a lawyer, she's the reason I'm stood here today, and I hope that one day I'll be able to make things better for her."

"And if this case helps her do it?" Olivia asked.

"I doubt it will but either way I'll give it my all to ensure that this one doesn't get away. We couldn't get her rapist off the streets but I sure can get this one locked up." Casey replied.

- - -

Ten men were lined up against a wall, on the other side of the screen Amy, Olivia, Casey and Mrs Reeves stood with Della who was walking up and down looking at each of them, each time she stopped at the same person and stared at him.

"Number 4, Eddie, he's who raped me." Della said breaking down, immediately Amy jumped to her side and nodded at Olivia who went to speak to the officer at the door.

"You did fantastic Della, I'm proud of you. For me the identification was the hardest bit, you see I didn't get a look or know who mine was." Amy said putting a hand on Della's shoulder.

"She'll have to face him in court won't she?" Mrs Reeves asked Casey.

"We can do it via a video link if Della prefers, given her age and the circumstances that can be arranged." Casey replied.

"I want to do it." Della stated through the tears to the astonishment of the women stood around her.

"Are you sure?" Amy asked.

"Did you?" Della asked looking Amy in the eye, although Della was only 14 she was almost as tall as the detective.

"No, my case was dropped before then, not enough DNA evidence, it was only my word against a well respected pillar of the community, I was a 13 year old school girl who had a crush on the guy from saved by the bell." Amy replied.

"But I bet you would have?" Della asked hopefully.

"In an instant." Amy responded with a nod.

"Then I will too." Della stated.

- - -

"Good work today, can I drop you off at home?" Casey asked catching up with Amy at the elevator.

"I'm meeting the guys at the hospital, it's only a few blocks away, I could use the air." Amy replied.

"Olivia sees it too."

"Sees what? How annoying you can be?"

"That and the fact that you can't hide your feelings all the time, she saw the hurt and fear in your eyes this afternoon. You've gotten better at hiding it over the years but it's still there, you can't deny that. But I'm not going to push you, if you're happy the way you are then its fine with me but I can't suddenly stop being your annoying older sister, it's my birthright."

"Fine, you let me get on with things my way and I'll do the same with you." Amy replied as the doors closed.

"But that's not all." Casey said, "Did I ever tell you why I wanted to become a lawyer?"

"Because you wanted to be rich and powerful, become president and rule the world?"

"Close, the real reason, and the reason I told Olivia was because of what happened to you, I wanted to make sure people like the guy who raped you got what they deserved and that people in your situation didn't have to go through what you did."

"Am I supposed to be thankful?"

"No, I'm telling you because I want you to understand why this case bothers me almost as much as you. I'm scared that if I fail, I'll be letting you down, like the legal system let you down all those years ago. I don't want to be responsible for hurting you, my worst memory is of going downstairs and finding you lying there, at first I thought you were dead, and then I realised just how much you were hurting and I never ever want to see you or anyone go through that again." Casey replied as the doors opened.

"Neither do I, and that's why I intend to be there for Della every step of the way." Amy said following Casey out onto the sidewalk.

"I know. So do you want a ride?" Casey asked.

"I need the air to clear my head. Thanks anyway, I'll see you." Amy replied fastening up her coat and walking off down the street leaving Casey feeling better than she had in a while.


	7. Review and problems

- - -

Chapter 7 – Review and problems.

A few weeks later

"You understand why this review was undertaken don't you?" The Captain asked Amy as she sat down in front of him and 3 other people.

"Yes Sir and I want you to know that I truly regret what I did, my only excuse is that I let my anger get the better of me and I acted in an inappropriate way. I know that doesn't in the least justify what I did and I promise I do my best to ensure it never happens again." Amy replied.

"Detective Novak, you must appreciate that you do not in the least have a spotless record, the number of discrepancies since you joined the Vice Squad three years ago alone suggests there is a problem." The Captain said.

"Yes Sir, I know and I can't explain away or excuse my behaviour, I reacted to situations in a way that is sometimes wrong and displayed behaviour that goes against my training."

"Dr Huang seemed very impressed over your evaluation results, and he couldn't see any problems in you continuing in this particular line of work. However, your actions and record need to be taken into account; it won't be easy for us to reach our decision."

"I am willing to accept whatever punishment you see fit Sir; I assure you that I will not act in that way again."

"Pending our decision your suspension will remain now that your dealings with Special Victims have concluded. We'll let you know at the end of the week, in the meantime Detective Novak, I ask you to consider if this career really suits you. That will be all."

"Yes Sir." Amy replied leaving.

- - -

Office of ADA Casey Novak

"So are there any more questions you want to ask?" Casey asked Della, they'd gone through the court process so she knew what to expect.

"Where's Amy?" Della asked, only Olivia and Elliot were there.

"Erm she's gone back to her normal unit, she's working real hard on another case but she said you could contact her at the centre." Elliot replied.

"I thought she was going to be here, that's the only reason we agreed to do this." Mrs Reeves stated.

"This was out of our control I'm afraid, the powers that be sent her elsewhere but Amy promised you that she'd be there for you to talk to, just leave a message at the centre and she will get back to you. One thing I'm sure of with regards Amy is that she keeps her word." Olivia replied, more to Della than her mother.

"I've known Amy her whole life and I've never known her break a promise." Casey added.

"Novak? I can't believe I've only just realised." Della said looking at the name plate on Casey's desk.

"What?" Elliot asked.

"You have the same last name as Amy; I can't believe I only just noticed." Della said to Casey.

"Amy is my younger sister, and there was no reason for you to notice, we don't go around referring to people by their last names here." Casey replied.

"So you know what it was like for Amy, going through everything?" Della asked.

"I suppose so, why, what do you want to know?"

"Did she manage to get over it; I don't think I'll be able too." Della urged, the look in her eyes was such that there was only one answer Casey could possibly give.

"It took a bit of time but she managed it in the end, she knew that she had done nothing wrong and that was all that mattered. Now look at her, she's doing the job she loves, lives in an apartment I'd love to live in and she's a fantastic person who I love very much, but then I'm biased as her big sister." Casey replied, half lying half telling the truth but it had the desired effect.

"Will you tell her thank you from me, and I promise I won't let her down?" Della asked.

"I'll make sure I do." Casey replied nodding.

- - -

"You know there's every chance of Amy being demoted back into uniform or even being fired?" Elliot asked Olivia once they'd left Casey's office.

"How bad was the assault on the pimp?" Olivia asked knowing that Elliot had gone over every inch of the file in detail.

"Broke his jaw, pretty impressive when you take into account that he's 6ft 5 and she's a tiny tot at just over 5ft 1. Do you think Amy knows just how serious the situation is?"

"I hope so, but like everything else to do with this case you just don't know, there's a lot going on beneath the surface that I don't even want to think about that is possibly impairing her judgement on things." Olivia replied as they got into the car.

"You're beginning to sound a lot like Casey; you've been hanging out with her too much. I don't think there's a problem with Amy; if the guy had grabbed my ass I'd have probably done the exact same thing."

"But thing is Elliot you don't have a rape in your history, I bet it's thrown her relationships and experiences with men well off. A bad date sets me back months."

"But she was fine with me, George even said so, what's turned you into Casey mark two all of a sudden, Amy has enough family members to worry about her, the last thing she needs right now is someone on the force saying she has problems."

"Well in that case you can talk to her." Olivia replied.

"What and why?"

"She needs informing about the case and you can have a chat with her about things."

"I thought Casey was going to do that, and what can I talk to her about, we don't have a lot in common, I can just picture us chatting about periods, can't you?"

"If she doesn't have a problem with guys then she'll talk to you."

"Is Casey putting you up to this?" Elliot asked raising his eyebrows at his partner, she was acting completely out of character, true Amy had grown on them and she was becoming a friend but still they barely knew her. They knew details about her past but that wasn't exactly knowing about her. Also what right did they have to interfere with her personal business, if Amy had a problem with guys then so be it, if any of his daughters reached 26 without brining a guy home he'd be thrilled. But then again, he knew how much the job meant to people in it, and he'd been in as much trouble as her, and he would have done the same in her situation, over the punching the pimp thing anyway.

Olivia sat watching Elliot deep in thought, she thought his frown lines were sweet, she also knew she was likely to get what she wanted from him, as was their custom. She could see what Casey saw in Amy's eyes and that was enough for her to know that intervention was needed, her own past experiences also told her that what she was doing the right thing. And although she hadn't approved of Casey's methods in the first instance she was quickly warming towards them, she could put herself in Casey's shoes wanting to protect her younger sister, I mean, there were times when she herself thought of Casey as being her younger sister, if that was the case then she also had a responsibility to protect and ensure the wellbeing of Amy, her baby sister. Olivia also knew that Amy had also grown on Elliot, and she could rely on his protective instincts at any time.

"Ok, you win as usual, I'll do it, I don't know how I'm going to do it but I'll give it a go. I'll have to remember to never get put up to something by you and Casey ever again." Elliot sighed.

"What makes you say that?" Olivia asked with a smile after getting her own way.

"Because I get the feeling that Amy's reaction to my questioning will be another well timed and well aimed punch."

"I doubt that."

"Oh really, then why don't you volunteer to speak to her, after all Liv it is your brilliant idea?"

"Because I'm a woman, and yes I know before you say it that women talk to each other, but this isn't testing Amy's relationships with women we're testing it with men."

- - -

Apartment of Detective Amy Novak

Once again it was Jack who answered the door, only this time he had jeans on but no shirt and it was Amy who was wrapped in a towel dripping wet. Elliot made a mental note to tell Olivia and Casey about seeing them both in a state of undress, he'd picked up on the fact that Casey and Olivia had taken a good look at Jack the first time they'd seen him unclothed.

"Hi Elliot, sit down I'll just be a moment." Amy said dashing off to get dressed whilst Jack showed Elliot into the lounge.

"So how long have you and Amy been together?" Elliot asked trying to get his answers without asking Amy.

"We're not, we were about six years ago but we're not now." Jack replied pulling on his shirt that was on the couch, it was then that Elliot noticed that his hair was wet. "So you here about the review board or the case?"

"A bit of both, rumour has it the decision could go either way." Elliot replied.

"Yeah, she's even had her uniform dry cleaned in case she's demoted to traffic or something. She's also prepared for the worst, spent all morning trying to figure out how she'd explain it to her parents without them freaking out, which they will of course, they panic every time she gets a cough."

"I'll bet, everyone at special victims has their fingers crossed for a good result, she made quite an impression on us."

"She does with everyone; it's easy to become attached to her. I met her 8 years ago when she was just a rookie, in a matter of minutes I was hooked and luckily for me it wasn't a left hook, I haven't looked back since. She's as much a part of me as; I don't know how to explain it, it's just a bond we have." At that point Amy emerged fully dressed with her hair wrapped in a towel.

- - -

"So, what can I do for you?" Amy asked apprehensively sitting down opposite Elliot.

"I figured you'd want to know that we go to court tomorrow with Della."

"And what the phone wasn't working?" Amy asked raising her eyebrows, she knew there was a different reason for him turning up, and Casey could have told her how the case was going after all.

"To get to the point Casey and Olivia are a little worried about you, your involvement in Della's case can't have been easy, and you've got the review board hanging over your head too. They just don't want you pushing yourself too hard, that's all, they both heard what George said about you being fine like I did but you know what women are like. No offence." Elliot hastened to add.

"I know what you mean, we are tough to talk to and make up our own minds, guys can be just as bad though." Amy sighed.

"True, so Jack says you and him used to date?" Elliot asked trying to get back to the matter at hand, the moment he'd asked it however Amy was on to him.

"I knew it, they put you up to it, I can't believe it. Or should I say I can't believe Casey, you know I should as someone from the DA's office to ask her if she's had sex recently, maybe then she'll get the hint. What do you think to that?" Amy asked standing up.

"As long as I don't have to ask I don't care, but whilst you're doing that you may as well send someone to ask Olivia and Munch, I think it would go down a treat." Elliot joked making her smile; he could tell it was genuine as there was a twinkle in her eyes.

"What are you going to tell them?" Amy asked sitting down again getting serious.

"I don't care what the answer is but I've got two pre menstrual women waiting for me, any ideas?" Elliot asked referring to Casey and Olivia.

"When you arrived you found both Jack and I in states of undress, which technically speaking is true, I mean you could have interrupted anything if you think about it." Amy replied with a cheeky grin.

"Sure, sounds feasible, and I won't be lying to them, I'll just feed their overactive imaginations. So, are we ok, what with me being the pawn in their game and all?" Elliot asked.

"I know how persuasive my sister can be, and I can imagine that Olivia won't take no for an answer either. We're fine Elliot; my career however is another thing entirely."

"Don't worry, the charges against you were dropped, you've said sorry and convinced George you were sane, don't sweat it." Elliot added with a smile.

- - -

"Benson?" Olivia asked answering her phone, she was just about to head home, Elliot hadn't yet told her how it had gone with Amy, she hoped things were going well, against her better judgement she'd picked the phone up.

"It's Martha Reeves Della's gone missing!" Mrs Reeves sobbed hysterically.

"Calm down Mrs Reeves, we'll find her don't worry." Olivia replied.

- - -


	8. Doing it for you nobody else

- - -

Chapter 8 – Doing it for you; nobody else

Amy Novak's apartment

"Stabler?" Elliot answered the phone; he was sat having dinner with Amy and Jack.

"It's Liv, Della's gone missing. Where've you been all afternoon?" Olivia asked.

"When? I'm having dinner with Amy and Jack, we'll meet you at the Reeves' place, you called Casey yet?"

"Soon as we're done. We?"

"When we find her she's going to want someone to talk to, that someone is going to be Amy, see you in twenty." Elliot replied hanging up. "You get that?" He asked Amy.

"I'm ready when you are." She replied.

- - -

Office of ADA Casey Novak

"Novak?" Casey answered wearily she'd just started to fall asleep at her desk.

"It's Benson, Della's gone missing, we're on our way to look for her." Olivia replied.

"That's all we need, I think you should call Amy, she'll be able to talk to her when you find her."

"Already done."

"Good, let me know when you find her, if you don't I'll work on getting a continuation."

"Will do, speak to you later." Olivia hung up as Casey rummaged in her bag until she found some aspirin for the headache she'd just developed.

- - -

Reeves' residence

"Mrs Reeves when did you last see her?" Elliot asked the hysterical woman.

"About lunch time, she said she wanted to go out for a walk and she never came back, what if he's got her."

"He's in custody, don't worry we'll find her." Elliot reassured the woman. He then went upstairs to check how Olivia and Amy were getting on looking round Della's room.

"Journal!" Amy exclaimed after flipping the mattress.

"Good guess, what does it say?" Olivia replied as Amy flicked through it.

"I love my maths teacher, my lab partner is such a dork, I hate my brother, I hate my mum, I hate my dad. Usual teenage girl stuff, like reading my sisters' really, only there's no I hate Amy she's a twat." Amy replied still looking. "Ah ha!" She said.

"What?" Olivia asked as Elliot joined them.

"I can't cope with this anymore, I just want it all to be over, I don't think I'll be able to face him in court tomorrow, I wish it would all go away, I wish it would stop. I wish I was brave enough to do it but I'm not. I need to go somewhere to think, somewhere safe." Amy read as Mrs Reeves appeared at the door.

"Mrs Reeves where does Della feel safe?" Olivia urged.

"Water, she loves water." Mrs Reeves sobbed.

"Docks, river?" Amy asked.

"I don't know." Mrs Reeves broke down.

"I'll get Munch and Fin down to the north side docks, we'll go south, I'll get a team to go down the river." Elliot replied pulling out his phone,

- - -

Two hours later

"Nothing, river patrols turned up nothing either." Fin said walking over to where Elliot, Olivia and Amy were stood.

"Somewhere safe and somewhere to think." Olivia said. "Amy where do you go to think?"

"I go running, you?"

"A nice walk. Elliot?" Olivia asked her partner who could see how this was going to go.

"I watch my kids sleeping, I think we should end this before you two start asking everyone in the area where they go to think." Elliot replied.

"Think by the water, somewhere she's safe." Olivia said.

"You know when we were younger my dad always used to take us fishing when he wanted to talk to us one on one, the peacefulness of it all attracted him, a house with six screaming kids wasn't exactly quiet." Amy added suddenly as Elliot rolled his eyes.

"That's it!" Olivia beamed looking like she could kiss Amy. "I don't know why we didn't figure it out sooner."

"She had one in her hand when we went to the house before the ID." Amy smiled and called Mrs Reeves. "Mrs Reeves it's Detective Novak……no not yet……you know Della likes fishing where does she usually go…………Fantastic." Amy replied.

"Where?" Olivia asked.

"Weatherly Lake about half hours drive from here." Amy replied heading towards the car alongside Olivia, Elliot quickly followed.

- - -

They arrived at the lake, it was really dark, cold, it was raining and the ground was soggy, flashlights in hand Elliot, Amy and Olivia made their way through the mud to the waters edge. After a few minutes they spotted Della sat close to the water, fishing rod in hand looking out at the water, tears were streaming down her face, she looked like she'd been crying for hours. Slowly they approached her, Olivia and Elliot let Amy make the first move.

"Della?" Amy asked as they got closer. Hearing the voice made the young girl jump.

"They said you were busy with something else." Della cried.

"I was but I'm here now, your mothers been frantic, we all have." Amy replied.

"I can't do it Amy, I'm not brave enough, I wish everything would just go away." She cried as Amy got close enough to give her a hug.

"I know honey, it's not easy." Amy said wrapping her arms tightly round the young girl who'd stood up and had began to sob even more, Olivia shot her a questioning look and Amy nodded in response, and Olivia took Elliot to go and call Mrs Reeves.

"Why did this happen to me?" Della asked moving away from Amy and sitting back down on her chair she was shivering with the cold so Amy took off her coat and wrapped it round the teenager, then Amy knelt down in the mud next to her, not caring that she was wearing her best jeans.

"I don't know, you didn't do anything to deserve what happened to you." Amy replied.

"Why though?" Della sobbed.

"I wish I knew sweetie, I know all you want to do is wake up and realise it's nothing but a bad dream, but I can't tell you that, I won't go away, no matter how far you run, it's always there. But it won't be if you face him in court tomorrow, once he's locked up you won't have to worry about him getting you or doing it again, you have to be brave, not for me, not for the lawyers, the cops, your mum, you have to be brave for you, I know you have it in you to do it."

"No I don't, I'm not like you, I can't do it."

"Yes you can, you proved it by picking him out of the line up, you proved it when you told me his name, Della I know you can do it. You're ten times braver than I am, I know I'd be scared if I had to do what you're going to do, I get nervous every time I go to court and I'm a cop, but I know you can do it. I've seen many people in your shoes, a lot older than you struggle to go into court and face their attacker, but do you know what they told me afterwards?"

"What?"

"They knew they'd done the right thing and they felt better for doing it. You got the hardest part over with when you named him and told the police what had happened to you. Once you've faced him in court you'll be able to do anything, move on with things, you've got your whole life ahead of you and I bet you'll never have to do anything this daunting ever again."

"I'm scared Amy."

"I know you are, but I'll be right there the whole time, I promise, if you want me I'll be there." Amy offered her hand to the girl.

"Promise?"

"I promise, I'll be there before you go into court and I'll still be there when you're done. I know you can do it, and deep down so do you." They remained in silence for a while, the pair of them looking at the water until Della broke the silence.

"I'll do it." She said looking at Amy who was still knelt down in the mud.

"You sure?" Amy asked.

"Like you said I need to do if for me, nobody else. I'm not sure I'll be able to do it, but I'll do my best."

"Good, now are you ready to go home?" Amy asked standing up, she was frozen, she was beginning to wish she'd picked up a sweater at the same time she'd picked up the coat that Della was wrapped in.

"Mum's going to be mad at me." Della said.

"No she won't, she's been out of her mind with worry. If she's been getting mad I bet it's been because it's her way of dealing with it. She'll understand, I know she will." Amy replied putting a hand on Della's shoulder.

"I want to go home." Della said reeling in the fishing rod and picking up her chair, Amy nodded and led her back to the car where Elliot and Olivia were waiting.

- - -

"I hope everything's ok." Olivia said as she was sat in the car with Elliot.

"It will be, better sat in here than out there." Elliot replied as the rain began to come down heavier.

"I can't begin to imagine what she's going through."

"That's why Amy's talking to her, she's ok you know." Elliot said.

"Della or Amy?"

"Amy."

"Why what did she say?" Olivia asked, she'd been wondering why he'd been at Amy's for so long.

"That she was fine, and also because of what I saw when I arrived there."

"What?"

"Well that roommate of hers who you and Casey ogled answered the door half dressed again, but he wasn't the only one, Amy was wrapped in nothing but a towel."

"Doesn't prove anything."

"But what if I tell you that they both were somewhat wet and flushed when I got there. They share a bathroom you know, and they definitely have chemistry, I noticed that over dinner, which I must hasten to add they cooked together." Elliot replied and smiled as comprehension dawned on Olivia's face. "Now, I was wondering, when did you last have relations with a man?" Elliot asked and Olivia responded by glaring at him, luckily he was saved from her reaction in full by the sight of Amy and Della.

- - -

"Everything ok?" Olivia asked noticing how filthy Amy's jeans were as she and Della approached.

"Della's ready to go home." Amy replied with a nod and a shiver.

"We called her and let her know you were ok, she should be here any moment. As if on cue Mrs Reeves and her husband turned up.

"Oh my baby! Are you ok?" Mrs Reeves asked pouncing on her daughter and pulling her into a big hug.

"I'm fine mum, I talked to Amy and I've decided that tomorrow I will walk into the courtroom and show the world what Eddie is. And I'm going to do it because I want to, because it's something I've got to do." Della replied, Mrs Reeves responded by looking over at the soaking wet and cold Amy who nodded.

"Well I'm sure you'll do brilliantly, thank you detectives." Mr Reeves added.

"We'll see you bright and early tomorrow Della." Olivia smiled as Della handed Amy her coat back and got into the car with her parents.

"You ok?" Elliot asked Amy who was fastening her coat up.

"Aside from being cold and somewhat wet along with the fact that I think I've ruined my favourite jeans, there's nothing wrong at all, and I know Della's going to be fine too." Amy replied with a smile.

- - -

Precinct

"I thought I'd find you all here, I take it you've found her?" Casey asked Elliot and Olivia who were sat warming themselves with steaming mugs of coffee.

"She'd gone fishing, Amy talked to her, I think she'll have caught the flu by doing so but everything will be fine. Amy promised her that she'll be there in court tomorrow." Olivia replied.

"If I'm honest I should have insisted on her being there in the first place. Elliot did you manage to talk to Amy at all?" Casey asked.

"Apparently when he turned up Jack was half dressed with wet hair and Amy was soaking wet wrapped in a towel and they both looked like they'd been up to something. And there was something there between them over dinner too. He told me that before asking me when I last had sex." Olivia replied.

"The questions open to you too Casey." Elliot added with a smirk.

"Let me guess, that one's come from Amy? Typical," Casey managed a smile, "well I'll see you both tomorrow in court. Night." Casey replied walking away.

"You going to give me an answer?" Elliot asked Olivia.

"I'll leave it to you your seeded imagination." Olivia replied with a smile.


	9. Court and a verdict

- - -

Chapter 9 - Court and a verdict

Amy was there waiting well before Della turned up, she hadn't slept at all that night, something was bugging her, she was dreading the verdict and the case hadn't even begun, also it wasn't even her case to be worried about, it was Della's, and then she was expecting the review board decision at any moment. She was pacing up and down the corridor when Casey arrived; she was surprised at how nervous Amy was.

"You ok?" Casey asked.

"Just nervous for Della, that and I never like going to court. What about you?" Amy replied.

"Same, I just hope the jury sees things our way."

"You have the DNA evidence, burden of proof all that sort of stuff you lawyers need. Hopefully it'll be a slam dunk." Amy answered with a cough followed by a sneeze.

"Hopefully, I hear you did a good job last night."

"She just needed somebody to talk to, she got a bit nervous, expected I suppose."

- - -

Casey was briefing Della when Olivia arrived, the first thing she noticed was how nervous Amy was, and she also picked up on Amy's developing cough.

"How did she seem?" Olivia asked Amy.

"Better than last night, she's in with Casey now." Amy replied coughing.

"Too long in the cold and wet last night, you should take it easy for a few days."

"Don't worry, I will. I should hear from the review board today, I'm terrified; it kept me up all night, I don't know what I'll do if I loose my job. Being a cop is my life, I don't know anything else." Amy said.

"Have you told Casey this?"

"I told her I was nervous about the case, which I am, but I know Della's going to be fine, last night was just her way of coming to terms with it, in a way it was my liquor cabinet. Only she had someone who knew what to say that found her, I was able to tell her that I knew exactly how she felt; nobody could say that to me could they? No, all I had was a family of people who thought they knew what I was going through, who thought that they knew what was best for me. Who thought that we could eventually brush the whole thing under the carpet and forget about it, this case has shown otherwise." Amy said putting her head onto her knees, as much as she hated to admit it she felt drained, but she knew she had to be strong for Della, Della needed her, and Amy never broke a promise.

- - -

"Ready?" Amy asked as Della was about to go into the courtroom.

"Yes." Della nodded.

"Remember if it gets too much don't worry, just do your best. I'll be here when you come out." Amy said.

"Ok." Della nodded.

"Della Reeves." The court clerk shouted. Amy nodded and Della made her way into the courtroom.

- - -

"Della, can you describe what happened the night you were raped?" Casey asked.

"I was on my way own from the mall that night, the car pulled up at the side of me but I kept on walking because I didn't recognise the car but it went faster and got ahead of me. Then he got out, told me that I shouldn't be out so late on my own and said he'd drop me off as it was on his way. We drove past the house, he said he had to pick up something from the store, he stopped at his house, he made me go into his house, and then," Della paused, "then he raped me."

"When you say he who do you mean?"

"Him, Eddie Cavanaugh." Della said pointing at Eddie.

"Let the record note that the witness pointed at and named the defendant. Della just one more question, did you say no when Mr Cavanaugh forced himself on you?"

Casey asked sensing that Della was beginning to struggle.

"I kept on saying no."

"No further questions." Casey replied sitting down as the defence attorney stood up.

"It was pretty late to be walking home on your own wasn't it? Some may say a little careless." He said.

"Objection." Casey stood up.

"Don't answer Miss Reeves, you said that he forced you into having sex with him, isn't it true that you had a crush on the defendant?"

"Yes." Della sobbed, "But that was all, I never asked him to rape me." This was all she needed to break down.

"Your honour may I request a recess?" Casey asked standing up.

"Granted, we'll re-adjourn after lunch."

- - -

"Della you're doing great." Amy said as the girl emerged from the courtroom with Casey.

"Really?" Della asked wiping her eyes.

"Really." Casey nodded. At that point Amy felt her cell phone start to vibrate, looking at the caller display she saw it was her Captain from vice who was calling.

"Excuse me for a moment; I really have to take this call." Amy said dashing off outside, Casey looked at Olivia questioningly, Olivia responded by shrugging her shoulders. Amy was gone for the entire lunch break, she only returned moments before Della went back into court, she looked a bit flustered and it was obvious that she'd ran back from wherever she'd been.

"Everything ok?" Casey asked worriedly.

"Fine." Amy replied coughing and checking her watch, "Della you just go in and do your best, you'll do fine." Casey was dying to ask her what was up and where she'd been, however there wasn't enough time, they were literally called back into court as she was about to ask.

- - -

"You ok?" Olivia asked Amy when they were on their own.

"Fine, everything's just peachy. Della's doing well don't you think?" Amy asked changing the subject and avoiding eye contact with her companion.

"Yeah, you did a fantastic job last night with her, but she's not the one I'm worried about at the moment, Amy you don't look too good." Olivia put a hand on Amy's forehead and felt that she was burning up, but she knew that it wasn't just a temperature and cough that was making her the way she was.

"Just a cold coming on that's all. Look I'm going to get some fresh air and some aspirin; can you call me when they come out? I shouldn't be too far away." Amy replied standing up.

"Sure, you want some company?"

"No I'm fine." Amy lied walking off and leaving Olivia sat on the bench, once Amy had disappeared out of sight Olivia decided to call Elliot.

"Stabler?"

"It's Liv, something's wrong with Amy, I think she's heard from the review board and I don't think it was good, can you do some digging and try and find out how it went. I know I shouldn't ask but I think forewarned is best in this case so we can figure out how to deal with her."

"Sure, I'll call you when I find something, I was going to try and find out anyway."

- - -

"Where's Amy gone?" Della asked as she and Casey emerged from the courtroom two hours later.

"Just popped out for some air, she wasn't feeling too well. I was just about to call her back." Olivia replied, Amy hadn't been back since she left, and Elliot hadn't called her back either.

"I hope she's ok, I bet it's from last night, we were stood in the rain for ages, and she gave me her coat because I was cold." Della told Casey as Olivia called Amy, a few minutes later she returned and she looked no better than she had done previously. After briefing Della on what was to happen the next day she left with her parents, this gave Casey and Olivia the perfect opportunity to question Amy.

"How'd it go?" Amy asked hopefully.

"Brilliant, Della was fantastic, how are you?" Casey asked her sister slightly concerned by the lack of colour in her cheeks.

"Just got a bug on the way, should learn to not play out in the rain with no coat on, especially at my age now." Amy replied with a sneeze.

"I don't want you here tomorrow." Casey stated matter-of –factly.

"What?" Amy asked shocked.

"You're sick, anyone can see that, and you sitting round here all day won't make you any better. Don't you agree Olivia?" Casey asked the other detective who was trying to stay out of the row that was emerging.

"I think Amy should go home and get some rest; maybe she'll be better in the morning."

"I promised Della I'd be here and I will, but I will take your advice and get some rest." Amy replied leaving.

"Any ideas?" Casey asked Olivia hopefully.

"Leave her to tell you what's the matter, I wouldn't push it."

"What makes you say that?"

"Let's just call it my gut instinct."

- - -

The trail proceeded in pretty much the same way it started, Amy would show up and spend the day sat with Della not really saying much and looking ill, then she'd go without saying so much as a goodbye, Casey was worried and Elliot hadn't turned up anything from the review board, he'd tried every way he could think of, he wasn't even sure the decision had been reached. They'd each tried calling round at her apartment in the hope of being able to speak to her but she was never in, Jack too said he was worried, she wasn't eating and he'd heard her screaming in the night, when he'd spoken to her about it she'd just told him to mind his own business and she left slamming the door in his face each time. But then came the final day of the trial, Amy joined Della, Olivia and Elliot in court to hear Casey's closing argument.

- - -

"They say it was her own fault because she had a crush on him, teenage girls have crushes on guys all the time, I did, all the girls in my class had crushes. Della Reeves did not ask to be raped, she repeatedly said no. You saw how she was on the stand, she was terrified because of what Edward Cavanaugh has done to her, he's stolen something from her that she will never get back, he's taken her childhood. You may think that I'm just some lawyer preaching her case but in this instance I'm more than that, I've been unfortunate enough in my life to see the effects of rape on a young girl first hand, I know how hard it is for them to deal with what's happened, I've seen the terror in their eyes when they've had to give their statements, pick him out of a parade. They don't do anything to incite what happened to them; they say no, Della Reeves said no. In the eyes of the law however grown up she thinks she is she's still a minor, what Mr Cavanaugh did was horrific and he shows no remorse, instead he places the blame on her shoulders, a 14 year old girl. Consent or no consent what he did was wrong, he had sex with a minor, he can't deny that, the DNA evidence proves what he did." Casey said coolly to the jury before turning round to look her sister in the eye, only Amy wasn't there, she'd excused herself and gone outside.

- - -

Elliot found Amy sat on the courthouse steps staring into space, he saw a broken woman sat before him. The first time he'd laid eyes on Amy he's pegged her for a strong woman who never let anything get to her, she seemed to have a cool outlook on life despite everything she'd been through, now he saw a woman who was somewhat in pieces, and he didn't have a clue what to say.

"Amy?" Elliot asked gently.

"Wh, what?" Amy asked rubbing her eyes.

"Everyone's looking for you, you just rushed off back in there during the closing, is everything ok?" Elliot asked sitting down on the steps next to her.

"I'm fine, just got a touch of the flu that's all."

"Sure, that's why you're sat out here in the cold freezing your ass off on this step, I can see the sense."

"Elliot is there a reason for you coming to annoy me or should I just walk away now?" Amy asked standing up.

"Still waiting for the verdict, Della was wondering where you were, I can see that you're ok so I'll leave you to sit here and sulk." Elliot stood up and looked her in the eye, they were severely bloodshot and the bags under her eyes were huge.

"I'm done now anyway. I'm done with it all." Amy sighed walking past him back into the courthouse.

- - -

"Jury's back in." Casey announced walking up to Della and Amy two hours later.

"Is it normal for them to be back so soon?" Della asked.

"Sometimes, you ready?"

"Yeah." Della stood up and walked alongside Casey. "Is Amy alright? She hasn't looked very good the last few days."

"I hope so, I think she's coming down with something, don't worry about her, that's my job ok?" Casey replied.

"Ok." Della nodded.

- - -

Amy followed Olivia into the courtroom and sat between her an Elliot, her heart was pounding from the moment the jury took their seats, she watched how nervous everyone was, all she wanted to do was run out but she couldn't, Della looked at her nervously Amy responded with a smile. The moment of truth was approaching; the piece of paper with the verdict had been given back to the jury forewoman.

"Will the defendant please rise." The judge said, Cavanaugh rose then the forewoman was instructed to read out the verdict.

"On the charge of statutory rape of a minor we find the defendant Edward Cavanaugh guilty." She replied. A sigh escaped from Casey, Della hugged her mother pleased that things were over, Amy simply wanted to cry, the relief she felt was indescribable.


	10. Face the past and move on

Ok, thanks for the good reviews and i'm sorry for any incorrect legal things, In my defence i'm English so don't really know how the american legal system really works, and when I studied intro to law I only got as far as basicemployment and the sale of goods act.

Just to let you know this is the 2nd to last chapter and i'm sorry for the lack of detail - I always struggle to end stories and essays - which i am doing a lot of at the moment. Anyways read on and enjoy:

* * *

Chapter 10 – Face the past and move on

"Thank you, for everything." Mrs Reeves said to Casey, Olivia and Elliot outside the courthouse.

"Della was the reason we got the result, I've every confidence that she'll bounce back from it." Elliot replied.

"If she turns out anything like Amy then I know she'll be fine." Mrs Reeves added, immediately their eyes darted to where Amy was stood talking to Della.

- - -

"You said everything would be ok, you were right, I feel a lot better now." Della told Amy.

"I told you that you were brave, now remember if you ever want to talk just call the centre and leave me a message. I promise I'll get back to you as soon as I can." Amy replied.

"Can I ask you a question?" Della asked nervously.

"As long as you don't ask me if I'm ok I'll answer."

"Will I be able to, you know, go out on dates with boys and all that sort of stuff? Did you? Do you you know?" Della asked blushing slightly.

"It takes time; people are ready at different times. It took me a long time to agree to go out on a date with a guy. But I don't know if it was to do with me or what happened. But what I do know is; only you know when you're ready. And when you find that right guy everything will fall into place, you'll both be able to accept what happened to you and it won't make a difference to either of you."

"Really?" Della asked hopefully.

"Yes, that I know for a fact, and don't be afraid to talk to your family, I get the feeling they're like mine, they'll always be there for you, even when you don't want them to be. You'll be fine Della, you'll be able to walk around you neighbourhood without worrying about him being there, you'll be able to move on and live a fantastic life, doing the things you want because you've just done the hardest thing you'll ever have to do. Now go on, go and celebrate with your family, remember where I am when you need me." Amy said.

"Thank you Amy." Della added giving Amy a huge hug.

"Thank you for being so brave. Take care." Amy said leaving.

- - -

Apartment of ADA Casey Novak

"Novak?" Casey answered her phone hoping it would be Amy; she'd been trying to reach her all day, she'd left the courthouse without saying a word.

"Hey it's Olivia, just wondering if you'd heard from Amy yet?"

"No, I'm worried, I'm tempted to call my parents but I don't have a clue what to say, they'd worry if I phoned up asking for Amy. Her roommates haven't seen or heard from her either, I've never known her like this, I mean she looked terrible today. What was she like when the verdict got read out?"

"She was motionless, I don't even think she was breathing, when Elliot found her he said she was just sat staring into face, then she said that she'd had enough, that she was done with everything. Look if none of us has heard from her by the morning then I suggest getting your family involved, maybe she went to stay with one of them, is she close to anyone?"

"I'd say I was the one she was closest with but we're not exactly tight as you've probably noticed, there's always Cody but he's away at the moment, I don't know, what if she's gone and done something stupid?" Casey held back a sob.

"Casey she'll be fine, I'll call you if I hear anything." Olivia hung up and moments later there was a soft knock on the door. Casey wiped her eyes on her sleeve and opened it to find Amy leaning against the wall; she appeared to be drunk but Casey couldn't smell any alcohol on her breath.

- - -

Casey showed her sister into the living room, she debated with herself over whether or not to make a pot of coffee, instead she decided to sit and wait for Amy to make the first move.

"You've been crying?" Amy eventually asked looking at the smudged mascara on Casey's face.

"I've been a bit worried; you've been unreachable, and there's the fact that you told Elliot you'd had enough. I can't figure you out anymore Amy, these last few weeks you've been different, you say it's nothing to do with the case well then what is it?" Casey replied not really caring what Amy would say in response, all Casey knew was that Amy needed help, and that she'd turned up at her door. But Amy didn't say anything, all she did was cry, she cried like Casey had never heard, all Casey could do was pull her younger sister into a huge hug and she just held her gently rocking her until the tears slowed.

"Why couldn't it be me?" Amy asked wiping her eyes on her sleeve.

"What couldn't be you?" Casey asked gently.

"He's still out there, I see him everywhere; when I'm asleep, when I'm awake, why?" Amy replied crying again, Casey didn't have to ask what Amy was referring to and she wished with all her heart that she could make things better for her sister but she knew that it simply wasn't possible.

"I knew I shouldn't have gotten you involved with the case, I'm so sorry Amy, I never meant for you to get upset." Casey held back a cry.

"I can still smell him, I should have waited, but I didn't and now I'm having to deal with it everyday. I though by becoming a councillor and helping Della it'd make things easier but it hasn't. I wish it would just go away, I wish I could walk down the street without worrying that he'll jump out at me again, it's just not fair." Amy placed her head on Casey's shoulder and began to cry again.

"You did nothing wrong Amy, it wasn't your fault. I thought you knew that, you couldn't have done anything to change what happened. I wish it could have been your attacker sent to jail today but Amy you're safe." Casey said stroking Amy's hair.

"I'm sorry Case." Amy cried, Amy hadn't called her by that name since before she was raped, up until 13 years ago Amy always shortened her sister's name, she was the only person to ever do it more than once, it was a name she hated but at that point she didn't mind Amy calling her by it.

"I'm sorry too honey, I really am. But I'm here for you no matter what, forever."

- - -

"I should have said no when you asked me to help, I knew it would be a bad idea but in a weird way I thought I could prove to you that everything was ok, all I've done is prove the complete opposite." Amy said half an hour later, the sisters were now sat drinking tea, Amy had stopped crying but she constantly looked on the verge of tears.

"You showed everyone just how strong you really are, I doubt I would have been able to do what you did. I found it hard just prosecuting the case, dredging up my memories and feelings was hard, but in the back of my mind I guess I was thinking that if you could do it so could I. You know when I was making my closing I thought of you and what it would have felt like to know that it was your rapist that was being sent to jail."

"So did I, I even held my breath, I don't know what I would have done if the verdict had come back not guilty."

"Me neither, but I think, I know you would have said and done the right things, you've always been able to put people at ease, and do the right thing even when I bet it's the last thing you want to do."

"And then there are the times when my emotions and anger get the better of me and land me in trouble and on gardening leave. I never get why they call it that, I mean I don't even have a garden, we've got a plastic plant because we kept on forgetting to water the real ones."

"Humour, you always try and be funny when something's up, why can't you just talk to me?" Casey asked standing up and beginning to pace the room.

"I thought that's what we were doing Case, it's not easy for me to be here."

"Then why come? Was it because Cody is away? I know how close you two are."

"No, I can't talk to Cody about this, but then my rape's never been an issue for him, he always sees me as his baby sister that can beat him up and goes to the football games with him. It's harder to talk to you because you see what I went through constantly through your work at Special Victims; it's harder because you were the one who found me. You were the first one up that morning I drank myself silly, the look in your eyes frightened me, you were so scared and I didn't know what to do. I thought that by getting myself back on track it'd make you forget what I was like, you never looked at me the same way after that day, and it got worse when you started at special victims." Amy said with a huge sigh.

"So are you saying you being in a mess is my fault?" Casey asked sitting down next to her sister.

"No, it's my fault; I should have talked it out instead of letting my past control what I am, I know I talked to people but I was like I was with Dr Huang, I was evasive, irritable, obnoxious if you like. If I'm honest I'm constantly scared of getting hurt, it's why it took so long for me to sleep with Jack, it's what stops me from letting guys get close, it's why I punched that pimp without thinking. And it's what's going to cost me my career."

"The review board gave you their answer the other day; it's why you acted funny." Casey stated she wasn't asking.

"I'm being transferred out of Vice, a change and anger management classes along with a probationary period of six months. With my record I'll be fired if I mess up again, I don't know what I'll do if I loose my job, a cop is all I know, I'm not a college graduate like you and the others; I don't know what I'll do."

"Where are you being transferred?" Casey asked.

"They're looking for areas suited to my skills, it could be anywhere, I just hope it's not traffic in uniform, five years was enough, I was the most hated cop in New York City."

"You'll be fine, the probationary period will be a breeze and the anger management, I hate to say it but I think it will do you good." Casey added moving away from Amy slightly with a smile.

"I know, Jack thought it was hilarious when I told him, but he always looks on the funny side whenever I get into trouble, he's always there for me when I need him. Always so understanding, he always has been."

"I know, I'm just glad that you have someone to go to, he's a good guy, and if he's the guy you feel safe with…"

"I didn't sleep with him when we were going out, I couldn't bring myself to do it, we came close but I kept on pushing him away, then he went away and we fell into the friends zone, like Leo and I. Only I never slept with Leo. But Jack, he's my rock, and it was right, I was terrified and I didn't know what I was doing but he was brilliant. He never expected anything, he never does, he's had the chance to go out with many women over the last few years but that night he stayed with me." Amy said hugging a cushion and looking her sister in the eye.

'Remind me to tell Jack just how thankful I am for him looking after her' Casey thought.

"Casey, do you know how long it took me to sleep with Jack after my rape?" Amy asked suddenly. Casey wasn't sure how to respond, she knew it was more than a few years.

"No." Casey replied watching Amy relax a little.

"The day Elliot came to the apartment to speak to me, the day I was wearing a towel and Jack was half undressed. It took me 13 years, and I was pretending to Della that it would take barely any time to begin to have a normal life again. And even now I'm not fine."

"You are, everyone takes different lengths of time. Hell I know for a fact that out beloved older sister didn't sleep with anyone until she got married at the age of 27, there's nothing wrong with you, you've had a lot to deal with but you've still made it."

"You've done a complete u turn from the other week you know that?" Amy asked with a slight laugh.

"Well I've had a chance to speak to you properly since then, I'm here for you no matter what Amy, I always will be." Casey replied giving her sister a hug.


	11. Conclusion

Sorry it's taken me a while to get this up, been hectic last week, I've barely had time to do my uni work let alone this. Anyway here is chapter 11 -the final part of Someone in the same situation. Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 11 – Conclusion

Manhattan Rape Crisis Centre

"Tonight I'd like to welcome a new face to the group Casey Novak sister of our very own Amy." The councillor said, Casey was with Amy at one of her support group meetings, it was only a week after the incident at Casey's apartment and Casey had realised that part of the problem was that she still had unresolved issues concerning what had happened to her sister and so she'd decided to go to a meeting. After listening to other relatives of victims tell of what they went through it soon came round to Casey's turn. "Casey why don't you tell us about your experiences of what Amy went through?"

"I felt guilty, five older siblings and not one of us thought about picking her up from her soccer match. I mean my basketball practice finished just before, I could have been there in time to walk her home. But I didn't, none of us did, myself, my sister and brothers all did what was expected of us and let her walk home on her own. She'd done it before and it was still really light. But then it got dark and she wasn't back, she was never late, we called her friends' houses but she wasn't at any of them and it kept on getting later and later. We were about to go looking when the police turned up looking for our parents. They weren't in, George, Cody and I were the only ones at home, my parents were on vacation. The policeman told us that she'd been found lying in a ditch somewhere by someone out walking their dogs and they'd taken her to hospital. It was when we all got to the hospital that they told us she'd been raped, I remember the nurse speaking to me and Sophie and telling us that she was in a bad way, the guy who'd raped her had beaten her up pretty badly. When we went into the room she was barely recognisable, the 13 year old girl who I'd gotten up for school that morning by dragging her out of bed had gone, she wasn't there anymore, that sparkle had gone from her eyes. The next day my parents got back and she had to go to the police but she wouldn't let any man go near her, she screamed if one of my brothers came within a foot of her, it was horrible and there was nothing any of us could do to make us better. It took ages for her to even sit next to one of my brothers at the dinner table. Then there was all the routine police stuff, statements, even an ID parade but there wasn't any DNA evidence, as an ADA I've seen cases go to court that are identical and things work out well. A recent case showed me that there were things both myself and Amy needed to deal with, that's why I'm here tonight. Part of me still sees Amy as a victim, the girl I found knocked out after drinking herself stupid because of how she felt. I just want to be able to see her as my little sister again." Casey said reaching out and squeezing Amy's hand.

"Amy how does that make you feel?" The councillor asked.

"It helps me understand a lot, but in the last few weeks I've realised that I really do have a problem, there are a lot of things that I haven't been able to deal with until now, it's taken being there for someone else in the same situation to finally come to terms with my own experience of being raped and move on. It shows that you can even fool yourself into thinking you're alright but you can't fool anyone, Casey didn't miss a trick."

"Ok Casey what do you hope to get out of this experience?"

"I know from past experience and my work that there's no quick fix, I know it will take time but I want to be there for Amy and for us both to move on from this properly."

"Any you Amy?"

"Pretty much the same, I've been through this before both as a teenager and a councillor, but I want it to work, I don't want to be scared anymore, I want to be able to live my life and do my job without worrying constantly."

"Good, I'll look forward to seeing both of you next week."

- - -

Office of ADA Casey Novak

"Hey Case!" Amy announced barging into her older sister's office three days after their first counselling session; she was holding a piece of paper and smiling like a mad woman.

"You know some of us work all day, I don't get to spend four our days trying to distract other people from their work."

"I'm still waiting to be reassigned, it's not my fault NYPD can't find a suitable place for me is it."

"Ok did Jack propose or something? Or did he ask you to go steady?" Casey asked.

"For your information we are going to try the whole relationship thing again, taking it slow, I know it's pointless since the other week but that was a big step and neither of us want to rush things."

"Hopefully it'll be second time lucky for the pair of you, he is a nice guy from the dealings I've had him."

"Any you think he looks cute with no top on." Amy replied.

"True but I know you saw him first, I'm single I can make observations like that, I want to make sure he's right for you I don't want my sister dating a hobbit do I?"

"Suppose not, but the reason I'm so cheery is because I've gotten a letter from Della, I just called by the centre and there it was, do you want to read?" Amy asked sitting down on the sofa in Casey's office.

"I'll let you."

"Dear Amy, I just wanted to thank you for all you did for me, I know it can't have been easy for you to think about what you went through whilst you were helping me. I thought I'd let you know that you were right about going to court being the hardest thing I've ever done, we've decided to move out of the area to make a fresh start, we're not running away mum and dad think things will be easier somewhere new. And apparently the new school will be much cooler than the one I'm at. Well about the hard thing I went back to school the other day, I was so nervous, people all knew and stared but it didn't bother me because I've faced harder people than them. Anyway I've been going to the counselling service, mum and dad have been going too, its upset them watching me go through it all, and they think it's something that will benefit us all. But I'm sure you know that anyway, I could tell your sister was upset by what you went through. Anyway, I just thought I'd check in, I hope your cold is better – thanks again for lending me the coat by the lake, and I hope you got the mud out of your jeans. I'll never forget you, and maybe one day I'll be able to tell you how I'm doing in person, maybe when I become a cop. Until then. Thank you, you really made a difference. Love Della." Amy read.

"She's right, you did make a difference, I'm proud of you Amy. And not just because how much you've changed these last few weeks." Casey said sitting down next to her sister, "I mean none of us other 5 Novak's have ever punched a pimp, or live in a prestigious apartment with a hot lawyer and a handsome doctor." Casey smiled.

"True, but none of you have ever managed to lie to mum and dad for as long as me, they have no idea I haven't been at work for weeks, and the anger management, god help me if they find out about that. Can you just imagine their reaction? It'd be like telling them I was going to become a man or something. And then there's the counselling with you at the centre, they'd have a fit if they found out either of us were going."

"Your secret's safe with me, I owe you one for making sure Della testified. And let them find out, I don't think going would harm them."

"Thanks, but I can't see mum going to a session, the Manhattan centre isn't exactly popular for the social group she's in. Are you hungry I'm famished?" Amy asked.

"If you're buying I'm eating." Casey said standing up and grabbing her coat.

- - -

Precinct

"You know you guys are pigs!" Olivia said storming off after Elliot, Fin and Munch had annoyed her, Cragen had been watching them gang up on her for the last hour; he knew she'd stormed off for effect and to plan her revenge. Sure enough that afternoon each of the trio wound up with a sign saying 'I am a pig!' taped to their backs, complete with a nice picture of a pig only he didn't think to make them aware of what she'd done. It was whilst the four team mates were mocking each other that Cragen made a decision, he wasn't sure how it would go down but he had to try it.

- - -

"Hey Casey, Hi Amy how's it going?" Elliot asked spotting the ADA and her sister entering the office.

"Trying not to go mad with all this free time, it's good to go and annoy Casey and disrupt her work. You do know you have a picture of a pig on your back?" Elliot reached behind him and pulled Olivia's sign off.

"How long?" Elliot asked Olivia who'd began to laugh.

"Only two hours." She replied giggling.

"I've heard from Della, she's doing fine, they're moving out of the area but the fresh start should do her plenty of good." Amy replied.

"And the anger management?" Olivia asked.

"I've noticed that my sister is less angry as a result." Casey replied.

"Anger management, you get to take it all out on cushions not as satisfying as hitting a person but it does help." Elliot smiled.

"Hello Amy, do you have time for a quick chat?" Cragen asked spotting her.

"Sure Captain." Amy replied following him into his office.

"I better get off, I've a mountain of paperwork on my desk, I'll see you both soon." Casey said to Elliot and Olivia as she waved goodbye to her sister.

- - -

"You know Amy would make a good addition here." Elliot said to Olivia when Casey had gone.

"Someone for you to boss around or someone to stare at?" Olivia asked not looking up from the file she was reading.

"Boss around. Seriously she's a lot of the skills needed to work here, she was wasted at Vice, and then traffic's no place for her."

"Yes but assignments aren't up to us, Cragen does the hiring and firing around here, why don't you go talk to him."

"I will as soon as he's done with Amy, besides it'll be good for you having another woman around the place, you can chat about girl stuff." Elliot added poking her with a pen to get her full attention.

"Yeah, like how best to kill you and plead diminished responsibility because we're suffering from PMT, she's connections to some pretty good lawyers you know, and I'm sure Casey would support us, she's quite protective of her baby sister, so are her brothers apparently." Olivia replied taking the pen from him and throwing it in the bin.

- - -

Next day

"You all moan that we don't have enough detectives on this squad, and I'll admit it I don't usually listen but recent cases taken into account I feel that we need someone with experience in special victims to join the team." Cragen told the office.

"I think Amy Novak would be a good person for the job." Elliot said.

"Trained councillor, been with vice for 3 years." Olivia added.

"Currently waiting for a new job to be assigned to her." Elliot continued.

"Liked by our ADA, which is always a bonus for getting warrants at any time of the day or night." Olivia stated.

"Will you two just give up and let me finish?" Cragen snapped, "It's not up to you who I have on this squad; however I have made a note of what you've just said. And that's why from tomorrow Detective Amy Novak will be our new detective for the period of her probation. I arranged things with her when she was here yesterday."

"What then?" Elliot asked.

"If she passes then it will be permanent." Cragen replied heading back into his office.

"Finally another woman." Olivia sighed.

"You think she'll be able to handle us?" Elliot asked.

"Three older immature males trying to annoy her, with her having 3 older brothers I think it's fair to say she'll have been in a similar situation before." Olivia replied.

- - -

So Amy joined the SVU – Obvious ending I know, but I always struggle with how to end these things. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this story this is my first SVU fan fic and I'm thankful for the good reviews. Let me know if you'd like to read about Amy's adventures with the special victims unit. And as a final note, I don't own any of the SVU characters, and I never will. Until next time. Emma


End file.
